Un pari amoureux
by Syrielle's
Summary: Un pari, un perdant. Et voilà que Neito Monoma se retrouve à déclarer sa flamme en plein milieu d'un match entrainement, auprès du pauvre Izuku qui ne sait plus où se mettre. Parce qu'il parait que 2019, c'est l'année du fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**

 _ **Petit regard à gauche, petit regard à**_ **droite.** **Ouf, personne pour me rappeler mon retard dans mes fics.**

 **En grande masochiste, j'aime me rajouter plus de travail que je n'ai de temps pour le réaliser. Une amie me souffle un crack-ship ( l'IzuNei/MonoDeku), cette même amie me souffle plus tard "2019, année du fluff"** **. Mon cerveau fait un quelques liens rapide, trouve une situation sur Tumblr, l'améliore et la change jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus rien à voir, ajoute d'autre crack-ship, et me voilà avec un OS de plus de 20k, presque terminé, découpé en trois partie avec : des maux d'ados, du fluff, des couples toutes les trois lignes et quelques vannes un peu nulles.**

 **Alors Hatsukoi-san, cet OS il est pour toi, je me suis amusée à l'imaginer, le travailler, l'écrire. J'ai adoré lire tes avis sur chaque partie au fur et à mesure que je te les envoyais. Et puisque 2019 est l'année du fluff, écrivons encore plus de fluff dans les prochains mois à venir !**

 **Pour les autres : Je sais que j'ai du retard, j'ai eu trois semaines d'examens qui m'ont bouffé tout mon temps ou presque et j'ai profité de ces derniers jours pour écrire autre choses que mes chapitres qui me crient " poste moi!", " termine moi !" et " n'oublie pas ta deadline !". Je n'ai pas cours avant le premier février, ce qui me fait encore une semaine où je peux écrire à fond, dès que j'ai finis la dernière partie de cet OS, je m'y met !**

 **J'espère que cette première partie vous plaira, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. je remercie encore une fois toute la population du Discord qui est derrière moi à chacune de mes idées farfelues. Je vous nem.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Résumé:** Un pari, un perdant, et une déclaration enflammée digne d'une mauvaise comédie romantique en plein milieu d'un entrainement commun. Neito Monoma, 17 ans, avait d'autres projets dans la vie que de ce confesser auprès du garçon dont il était tombé amoureux. Surtout si ce garçon fait partie de la première A, encore plus s'il s'appelle Izuku Midoriya. Malheureusement, un pari avec ses amis le pousse à se déclarer, et les ennuis s'enchainent lorsque son coup de cœur décide de prendre tout ça au sérieux.

 **Genres :** Romance, fluff ( année du fluff il parait), humour ( un peu), hurt/comfort ( parce que j'aime fait angoissé mes persos sur des trucs débiles)

 **Rating :** On va dire T pour les quelques insultes qui vont apparaitre ici et là.

 **Personnages :** Neito Monoma / Izuku Midoriya ( comment ça c'est un crack ship ?) + Les best boi de la classe B aka : Kuroiro et Juzo ( toujours en couple), Awase ( toujours en crush sur Momo), Tsuburaba ( toujours un boulet), Rin ( toujours… Je sais pas mais il a un petit truc mdrrrr) et Kaibara ( avec toujours un mauvais plan en tête). Il y'a aussi la participation spéciale de Setsuna et Jiro, Vlad King, et tous les autres.

 **Remerciements :** Bon j'ai déjà remercier Hatsu (coucouuuu), et le discord. Je crois que j'ai tout dit plus haut dans ma note d'auteur mais je voulais encore vous dire merci, parce que je vous aime, parce que sinon j'aurais sûrement jamais osé me lancer sur ce fandom qui est pourtant un puit sans fin d'idée pour moi.

Encore un merci à Hatsu pour sa bêta lecture, et un merci à Ahriall qui m'a aidé avec Word lorsque je me suis rencue compte que j'avais utilisé le mots "seconde" au lieu de "première" sur plus de 11K de texte. Parfois je suis un boulet.

* * *

Dans les vestiaires des garçons, quelques élèves de la premières B trainaient à enfiler leur costume. Ils étaient huit, certains déjà prêt, assis sur le banc au centre de la pièce, d'autre devant leur casier ouvert, à terminer de placer les derniers accessoires de leur tenue de super-héros.

« Et si on faisait un pari ? » demanda Kaibara, le visage tordu dans un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Les quelques adolescents présents se figèrent. Tous sentaient le mauvais coup arriver.

« Quel genre de pari ? » demanda Tsuburaba en refermant son casier.

A côté de lui, Awase hocha vivement la tête. Il n'était pas question qu'il accepte un truc douteux. Surtout quand c'était Sen ou Kuroiro qui le proposait. Mais il devait avouer que sa curiosité était piquée. Tout comme celle de Rin, qui enfila sa visière, son regard curieux maintenant caché.

« Juste un petit pari pour nous motiver. Rien de bien méchant.

\- Et on gagne quoi ? » demanda Juzo, assis sur le banc.

Monoma et Tetsutetsu restaient silencieux, attendant de voir qu'elle idée saugrenue Kaibara allait leur sortir.

« Et si au lieu de récompenser le gagnant, on donnait un gage au perdant ?

\- Super idée. » lança Kuroiro assis à côté de son petit ami.

Honenuki lui jeta un regard en coin, mais c'était peine perdue. Lorsque le garçon à la peau noire avait une idée, il était impossible de l'empêcher de la réaliser.

« Je propose un truc. » lâcha Shihai, il reprit dès qu'il eut l'autorisation de Kaibara. « Le perdant devra se confesser publiquement à l'élu de son cœur. »

Des protestations se firent rapidement entendre. Tout d'abord Awase et Tsuburaba – il leur était totalement impossible de se confesser aux filles qu'ils aimaient, ils allaient se prendre un râteau ! – puis des rires, surtout celui de Sen.

Rin et Honenuki restaient silencieux, l'originaire de Chine semblait aussi livide que lorsque Vlad leur préparait un programme digne d'un camp militaire, et l'expression de Juzo était cachée par son casque.

« Je ne trouve pas ça très équitable. » coupa finalement Monoma en s'avançant.

Les bras ouvert, paume vers le ciel, Neito semblait prêcher la bonne parole, et il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour que Tsuburaba, Awase et Tetsutetsu le suivent, prêt à tout pour ne pas risquer de devoir se confesser.

« C'est trop facile de proposer ça quand deux d'entre nous sont déjà en couple. »

Un regard appuyé aux « amoureux » vint compléter ses dires, mais Kuroiro ne se démonta pas.

« Pour nous, il suffira de jouer le jeu et de faire une déclaration publique, mais j'ai pas vraiment peur, y'a pas beaucoup de chance que Juzo ou moi on perde. »

Des coups frappés à la porte les firent sursauter, et la voix puissante de Vlad qui leur demandait gentiment de _se bouger les fesses_ résonna de l'autre côté.

« Bon ! On a plus le temps. » Pressa Sen « Vous êtes d'accord ou pas ? »

Et c'est avec un soupire à fendre l'âme que le reste de la bande accepta. Cela leur donnait une raison de se donner à fond, et apportait un peu de peps aux entrainement archaïque de Kan. Mais quand même, se déclarer publiquement ? Il n'y avait qu'un fourbe comme Kuroiro pour proposer un truc pareil ! Et puis, rien ne disait que tout le monde avait quelqu'un en vue. Sen, Rin et Monoma ne semblaient pas vraiment intéressé à l'idée d'avoir une relation amoureuse. Le premier préférant ses vannes et ses photos, le deuxième ne voyant les autres que comme de .s ami.e.s et le troisième… Eh bien c'était Neito, et tout le monde savait que son seul centre d'intérêt était de provoquer la première A. C'était même devenu carrément une obsession depuis quelques temps.

L'exercice du jour était individuel, comme si leur professeur principal avait décidé de tout faire pour que le pari se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles. La classe se divisa donc, chacun se plaçant là où il aurait le plus de facilité sur le terrain. Le petit groupe était déterminé à faire le meilleur score possible. Il en valait de leur honneur.

Alors quand le coup de sifflet retentit, annonçant le début de l'entrainement, ils étaient les premiers à se jeter dans la mêlée. Chacun pour soi et que le meilleur gagne. Oh bien sûr, Kuroiro et Juzo n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de s'allier ensemble – les règles ne l'interdisant pas- tout comme Tetsutetsu qui s'était rangé du côté de Kendo.

Les attaques s'enchainaient, tournant toujours autour des mêmes personnes. Il fallait dire que Sen avait bien envie de voir les autres se déclarer, et que si Tsuburaba et Awase s'en sortaient pas trop mal pour le moment, Monoma et Tetsutetsu étaient des cibles faciles dans cet exercice où ils semblaient pas mal désavantagés. Surement parce que l'un s'occupait plus de protéger Kendo et que l'autre avait de sérieuse difficulté à copié les alters de ses camarades.

Et lorsque l'après-midi toucha à sa fin, Vlad King regroupant tout ses étudiants en demi-cercle devant lui pour annoncer les résultats, les parieurs avaient la bougeotte malgré le fait qu'ils étaient vidés de toute énergie. Il fallait dire que chacun d'entre eux c'était donné à fond pour ne pas perdre, et qu'ils espéraient tous ne pas être le dernier. Alors quand, sur le petit tableau numérique derrière leur professeur principal, le classement s'afficha. Il n'eut qu'un cri de colère, mêler à la frustration d'avoir perdu, qui retentit dans le gymnase gamma.

C'était à Neito de se confesser à la personne qu'il aimait.

* * *

Le soir même, dans le dortoir des garçons, le petit groupe de parieurs s'était retrouvé dans la chambre du perdant.

Monoma, assis en tailleur sur son lit, son uniforme troqué pour un pantalon en flanelle et un vieux t-shirt, criait plus qu'il ne parlait pour exprimer son mécontentement. Il refusait de se confesser et il avait tout fait pour convaincre ses amis – pouvait-il seulement encore appeler ces traitres des amis ? - de laisser tomber. Il avait d'abord tenté de leur faire croire qu'il n'avait personne en vue, mais Kaibara avait balayer d'un revers de la mains ses arguments en prétextant que « une personne qui te plait te suffit, pas besoin d'être aussi fou amoureux que notre boulet national. »

Boulet qui protesta contre son surnom avant de se rappeler que sa dernière gaffe en date était d'avoir appelé la grenouille de Tsuyu un _crapaud_. Oui, vraiment, parfois il était un boulet.

« Mais sérieusement les gars ! J'ai personne en vue ! Je ne vais pas donner de faux espoirs à une jolie jeune fille juste pour vous faire plaisir !

\- La jolie jeune fille risque surtout de partir en courant vu ton caractère Monoma » répliqua Kuroiro dont le dos reposait paresseusement contre son petit ami. « Et puis, si tu essaies autant de te défiler, c'est que c'est quelqu'un qu'on connait, alors ça promet d'être marrant. »

Le blond attrapa l'un de ses nombreux oreillers- tous collector et aux couleurs de son héro favori- avant de le balancer sur l'autre garçon.

« Arrête de dire des conneries ! »

Mais il n'eut qu'un rire bruyant en retour. Ce n'était pas avec ses faibles protestations qu'il arriverait à convaincre ses amis de lui lâcher la grappe. Mais heureusement pour lui, personne ne semblait décidé à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'il accepte.

« Enfin. » dit Juzo en ramassant le coussin « Personne ne t'en voudras si tu refuses, c'est juste dommage que tu n'aies pas le cran de faire une simple petite chose comme celle-là. Pour quelqu'un qui prétend vouloir dépasser la classe A… Il me semble qu'eux, ils n'hésitent pas à se confesser. »

 _Fourbe._

Honenuki était fourbe, il le savait, il n'y avait qu'un fourbe pour pouvoir sortir avec quelqu'un comme Shihai, mais de là à appuyer sans remord sur chacun de ses points faibles, en se cachant à peine de le provoquer – alors qu'ils savaient _tous_ à quel point il était faible face aux provocations. Oui vraiment, c'était de la fourberie à l'état pur, et son air désintéressé ne le trompait pas, oh que non !

Mais le pire, c'était que même en ayant conscience de tout ça, il ne pu s'empêcher de réagir. Parce qu'il était faible, et que son égo refusait de rester abimé par les paroles de son ami.

« Bien sûr que je suis au-dessus des ratés de cette classe ! Je vais me déclarer, et tout le monde parlera de cette confession jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! »

Et il croisa les bras contre son torse, la tête haute, pour clôturer la discussion. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre en œuvre ses paroles, et ça c'était sûrement le point le plus compliqué. Par ce que qu'il y'avait une chose sur laquelle il était certain, c'était que l'école allait en parler longtemps, de sa déclaration d'amour.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais ça va être le couvre-feu. »

Après quelques blagues douteuses sur « qui était le crush de ce fanatique de Monoma ? » la chambre retomba dans le silence.

Lentement, la tête pleine de pensée tournant et se mélangeant, Neito ramassa son coussin, resté sur le sol, avant de le serrer contre lui. Il sentait déjà l'humiliation cuisante qu'il allait se prendre lors de sa confession.

Son regard acier se posa sur la photo qui trainait fièrement sur son bureau. Les autres étaient dans des cadres collectifs accrochés aux murs, remplis de moments fort qu'il avait partagé avec sa classe durant leur première année, ainsi qui pour ce début de deuxième.

Celle sur son bureau lui était tout aussi précieuse, dernier souvenir qu'il avait avec son père. Doucement, il attrapa le petit cadre en bois. L'image avait été prise lorsqu'ils vivaient encore dans la préfecture de Kanagawa. Avant que sa mère n'enferme tout ce qui était relatif à son couple dans des grosses boites en cartons, et qu'elle ne déménage à Akita.

Ils posaient tous les trois, Neito tenant fièrement son paquet cadeau contre lui, alors que mère brillait à côté d'eux. Ses cheveux blonds formaient comme une auréole dorée autour d'elle, illuminant la photo de son bonheur. Son père, les cheveux plus sombres et les yeux bleu, se tenait droit et fier, le même genre de regard hautain dont avait hérité son fils. Pourtant, Monoma avait conscience d'à quel point son père était quelqu'un de bon même sans être un héros.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire papa ? »

C'était sûrement stupide de s'inquiéter autant, il savait que la personne à qui il se confierait était assez correcte pour ne pas le rabaisser devant tout le monde. Mais peu importe la réaction de l'autre, Neito savait que sa fierté allait s'en prendre un sacré coup.

Reposant la photo à sa place, il retourna s'allonger sur son lit, fixant les étoiles phosphorescentes qui étaient collée dessus. Kendo avait dit qu'il était un gamin, lui voyait à travers sa la présence de sa mère qui continuer de rester auprès de lui après toutes ces années.

Il avait pris soin de refaire certaines constellations, c'était une des choses qu'il préférait : regarder les étoiles dans le ciel. Peut-être qu'un jour il trouverait quelqu'un avec la même passion que lui.

C'était d'ailleurs cette passion pour l'astronomie qui l'avait aidé à accepter son déménagement. Pouvoir regarder les étoiles chaque soir depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre l'avait rendu particulièrement heureux au fil des années.

Lorsque ses pensées se calmèrent, Monoma se redressa avant d'attraper son cahier spécial « plan anti-classe A » et un stylo. Ce n'était pas en se morfondant qu'il allait réussir à éviter l'humiliation de sa déclaration. Il devait absolument mettre au point quelque chose pour que tout se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

« Première étape, on choisit une date. »

* * *

Le reste de la semaine s'était déroulé sans accroche. Du moins, aussi bien qu'une semaine parmi la première B pouvait se dérouler sans accroche. Kaibara avait jeté son dévolu sur un Monoma à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Kuroiro et Juzo évitaient au maximum de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'eux – il en valait clairement de leur survie puisqu'ils étaient en partie responsable de la situation actuelle- Rin et Tsuburaba avaient essayer de rassurer le blond mais c'était peine perdue. Et Awase… Awase se faisait tout petit parce qu'il savait que dès qu'il ouvrirait la bouche, on lui rabâcherait quelque chose sur Yaozoru.

Mais à côté de ça, Monoma n'avait pas pris le temps une seule fois d'aller agacer les élèves de la classe A. Il allait en cours, s'entrainait parfois avec Tetsutetsu, puis s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour terminer de mettre au point le plan qu'il avait prévu. Tout prenait forme, et il avait même prévu un plan de secours au cas où l'original foirerait.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le lundi, jour prévu pour sa déclaration. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre. Sen le harcelait pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il allait le faire.

« Ne pense même pas que parce que tu nous fais attendre on va oublier. »

C'était clair, net et précis, ils voulaient du drama avec une déclaration enflammée. Ils n'allaient certainement pas être déçus. Tout allait être parfait, parce que Monoma était _toujours_ parfait.

Enfin, le jour fatidique arriva. Neito pris un petit déjeuner à la française – son préféré- enchaina toutes les bonnes réponses à chaque cours, mangea un plat belge qui fit saliver tout le monde à sa table – ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir des frites.

Les astres semblaient alignés pour que tout se déroule à merveille.

Tous les lundi après-midi étaient consacré aux entrainements. Et celui d'aujourd'hui réunissait les deux classes de premières de filière héroïque. Monoma croisait les doigts pour la chance reste de son côté. Il fallait absolument qu'il puisse faire sa déclaration maintenant.

La présence de la classe A était obligatoire, il voulait voir leur visage se décomposer quand il agirait. _Il voulait leur montrer de quoi il était capable._

Les consignes furent rapidement données et Monoma grimaça, son plan allait bientôt tomber à l'eau avec les idées farfelues que leur sortaient leurs professeurs. Des matchs en un contre un, classe contre classe. Ses chances de réussites dégringolaient rapidement. Mais il refusait de laisser tomber. C'était sûrement l'une de ses seules qualités : son refus d'abandonner.

Le tirage se faisait au sort, et personne n'avait le droit de savoir contre qui il allait se battre. Le premier match débuta, opposant Setsuna à Jiro. L'étudiante de première B transpirait la confiance alors qu'elle découvrait Earphone Jack en face d'elle.

« On va bien s'amuser toi et moi ma belle. »

Kyoka fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que Setsuna commençait son attaque, son corps se divisant un plusieurs morceaux.

Les autres étudiants étaient dans une petite salle, tous ensemble, et regardaient le match qui se déroulait sur un grand écran. Le match était serré, et les deux filles avaient plus ou moins le même style de combats. Elles étaient plus doué pour le repérage que pour le corps à corps.

Finalement, c'est Setsuna qui l'emporta, de justesses, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir pu prendre sa revange contre la jeune fille depuis leur entrainement commun en équipe. *

Ensuite vint le tour de Kendo, qui affronta Mina. Puis Awase contre Shoto, Kuroiro contre Bakugo, Rin contre Yaozoru, Kodai contre Denki et –

"Neito Monoma"

Le garçon fut appelé et il n'eut pas le temps de voir qui avait été choisit en même temps que lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a prier pour que sa chance du matin continue. Son plan était simple, il devait battre son adversaire, et avant que l'on n'ait le temps de changer de duo, il allait se tourner vers la caméra et… Et les portes s'ouvraient sur un Izuku Midoriya plus que prêt à le battre.

Dans sa tête, tout devenait blanc, il lui fallait trouver autre chose parce que jamais il ne pourrait vaincre l'autre garçon. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre de fois où il s'était brisé les os. Ce serait du suicide de copier son alter, et le seul moyen pour que Monoma puisse gagner était justement, qu'il arrive copier l'alter le quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait moins de 50% de chance de tomber sur lui pourtant !

A peine avait-il mit un pied dans « l'arène », Monoma avait dut éviter un coup de l'autre garçon. Il devait trouver un plan, et vite, sinon il était bon pour se faire massacrer en quelques minutes. Mais l'adolescent aux cheveux vert ne semblait pas prêt à la lâcher, alors dans un dernier recourt, Neito planta ses pieds dans le sol, ses yeux gris rivé sur Izuku et dit d'une voix forte.

« Midoriya, j'ai des sentiments pour toi. »

Dans la petite salle, un silence de mort s'abattit. Certains comme Bakugo s'étaient étranglé lorsque Monoma avait fait sa déclaration. D'ailleurs il s'agissait maintenant plus d'une tirade que d'une déclaration, le garçon passant de « tu es la lumière de mes nuits » à « Même ma haine envers la première A ne peut pas entacher l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi. »

Kendo marmonna un « C'est grotesque. » alors que Setsuna et Kaminari étaient à deux doigts de pleurer de rire face au ridicule de la situation. Il fallait dire que le pauvre Midoriya ne savait plus où se mettre. Tout ses muscles s'étaient raidit et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous la surprise.

« Nous devrions peut-être les faire arrêter ? »

La voix d'Ochaco s'éleva dans la salle, interpellant les professeurs, mais ils secouèrent la tête.

« C'est une tactique comme une autre en soit, même s'il n'y a que lui pour oser se ridiculiser de la sorte juste pour gagner. »

Mais quelques garçons de la premières B, eux, savaient que ce n'était pas que du cinéma. Parce que c'était le pari du blond, de se déclarer à la personne dont il était amoureux. Et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait imaginé que c'était le petit protégé d'All Might, son coup de cœur.

Sur le terrain, Izuku ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, continuant d'écouter le monologue sans fin de son adversaire. Une alarme sonnait dans sa tête. Il savait que l'autre ne faisait ça que pour se moquer de lui, de déstabiliser. Mais alors pourquoi n'avançait-il pas ?

Monoma n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour pouvoir le toucher mais il restait camper sur place, comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler. L'espace d'un instant, Izuku se dit que, peut-être, l'autre était sincère dans ses paroles ? Mais c'était bien trop stupide.

Il finit par secouer la tête, son corps se remettant en mouvement. Le blond cessa de parler, un sourire prenant place sur son visage.

« Il faut croire que mon plan à raté. »

Alors c'était bien ça, ce n'était que du vent. Izuku serra les mâchoires, furieux de s'être laisser prendre au piège ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une première. Il avait pourtant l'habitude ! Avec toutes ces filles au collège qui se moquaient de lui, qui riaient de sa naïveté.

Et alors qu'il revêtait son alter pour frapper son adversaire, les voix criardes, féminines, hautaines, qui s'étaient moquées de lui pendant ses dernières années, hurlaient dans sa tête « Jamais la plus belle fille de l'école ne pourra tomber amoureuse de toi ! »

La sensation de son poing contre la joue de Monoma calma quelque peu sa colère. Comme s'il la transférait à l'autre garçon. Comme s'il essayer de lui faire comprendre par ce coup à quel point se moquer des sentiments des autres faisait mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Midoriya sortait vainqueur du match alors que Monoma était transféré vers l'infirmerie du lycée. Ce n'était rien de grave, Izuku ayant réussit à se contrôler, mais le blond n'avait pas su éviter le moindre de ses coups.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose que remarqua Monoma fut le plafond immaculé de l'infirmerie. Ensuite, que son corps ne le faisait plus souffrir. Et finalement, que les abrutis qui avaient fait ce stupide pari avec lui étaient tous là, assis autour du lit, le visage inquiet pour certain.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? »

L'humiliation cuisante qu'il s'était prise un peu plus tôt ne quittait pas son esprit. Il s'était mangé le pire coup de toute sa vie, auprès d'un mec à qui il n'aurait jamais pensé se déclarer un jour – il n'était pas débile, Izuku n'était ni gay, ni masochiste au point d'accepter gentiment ce qu'il ressentait.

« On a réussit à convaincre Kendo de ne pas rester ici pour te frapper dès ton réveil. » expliqua Kaibara en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Il fallait dire qu'elle était furieuse de ta … déclaration. »

Le corps raide, Monoma le fusilla du regard en sifflant un « ferme-là ! » particulièrement sec. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que Recovery Girl apparaissait, tirant le rideau qui coupait son lit du reste de l'infirmerie.

« Je vois que tu es réveillé. Reste ici encore une heure ou deux, tu as pris de sacré et j'aimerais vérifier que tu te sentes vraiment mieux avant de retourner dans ton dortoir, d'accord ? »

Le blond hocha simplement la tête en réponse, il appréciait la petite dame, mais la trouvait pas mal autoritaire. Il suffisait de voir les savons qu'elle était capable de passer à Vlad King lorsque l'un d'eux tombait dans les pommes sous le coup de l'épuisement.

Il y'avait aussi les remontrances qu'elle faisait auprès d'Izuku, il l'avait vu plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie, alors qu'il cherchait quelqu'un à agacer, avoir que Recovery Girl ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle pouvait vraiment devenir effrayant dans ce genre de moment. Même si elle semblait plus souvent de bonne humeur.

« N'empêche que… Midoriya quoi. Pour un mec qui prétend haïr la première A, tu fais fort. »

Et heureusement pour Monoma, l'infirmière n'avait rien entendu du cri de douleur poussé par le malheureux qui avait osé dire cette phrase.

« Mêle-toi de ton cul Honenuki.

\- Ah non, son cul c'est moi qui m'en mêle, par contre toi tu as l'air pas mal intéressé par ce du petit –

\- Ne termine même pas ta phrase Kuroiro. »

L'adolescent eut un petit sourire alors que le blond se renfrognait. Il savait qu'il allait en prendre sur son grade. Lui, Neito Monoma, le gars qui haïssait la classe 1-A plus que tout au monde, avait le béguin pour l'un de ses meilleurs éléments.

« Et du coup, » demanda calmement Rin, assis au bout de son lit « tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Comment ça qu'est ce que je compte faire ? »

Un léger silence s'installa dans l'infirmerie, les garçons se jetaient des regards alors que Monoma gardait obstinément les bras croisés contre son torse. Mais Rin continua, il fallait bien crever l'abcès, et avec quelqu'un comme Neito, mieux valait le faire vite si on ne voulait pas que le revers soit trop violent.

« A propos de Midoriya, est-ce que tu comptes lui dire un jour que tu étais sérieux ?

\- Jamais de la vie ! Ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Et je refuse que ce sujet revienne sur le tapis. J'ai réussi à le convaincre que c'était une manœuvre pour gagner du temps. Il n'y a que vous qui êtes au courant de ça et je compte bien faire en sorte que personne d'autre ne l'apprenne. Il en va de ma réputation.

\- Ta réputation ? Tu as dormi un peu plus d'une heure et il n'en a pas fallu plus pour que Setsuna et Kaminari en parles tellement qu'une partie du lycée est déjà au courant. » trancha Tsuburaba. « Tout le monde parle de ta déclaration et du fait que tu n'as pas hésité une seule première à te ridiculiser pour gagner. Sans compter les paris sur « est-il gay ? ». A ce rythme ça va prendre encore plus d'ampleur et dans quelques jours tout le monde saura que tu es réellement amoureux de Midoriya. Où plutôt, tout le monde le supposera à cause d'une foutu rumeur. »

Le visage crispé et les poings serrant le drap blanc de son lit, Monoma accusa le coup sans broncher. Il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que cette rumeur pourrait prendre autant d'ampleur. En fait, il avait surtout espéré être assez invisible pour qu'on n'y apporte pas autant d'importance. C'était stupide quand on voyait tous les efforts qu'il avait mis pour que justement, on le remarque et qu'il puisse frapper les esprits avec cette stupide déclaration.

« De toute façon mec, nous on te soutiens. Et si faut casser des gueules, on est là aussi. »

Après une dernière tape virile de la part de Tetsutetsu, les garçons quittèrent l'infirmerie sur ordre de Recovery Girl. Monoma devait se reposer s'il voulait pouvoir regagner sa chambre avant le couvre-feu.

Alors Neito se laissa glisser contre les coussins en fermant les yeux, il n'était pas certains de pouvoir encore dormir, mais il pouvait toujours profiter du calme ambiant de la pièce. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il attendait la visite de quelqu'un. Dans ce genre de moment, il préférait le calme ou les paroles rassurante de sa mère.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps que Morphée venait déjà le happer.

* * *

« Monoma ! »

L'interpellé se figea au milieu du couloir. L'assistante de Recovery Girl l'avait laissé manger son plateau repas dans l'infirmerie et à cette heure-ci, tout le monde était dans le réfectoire. Alors que foutait Midoriya ici ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, Neito vida son esprit de toute pensée parasite. Il n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre sur ses erreurs. Et si l'adolescent aux cheveux verts était assez stupide pour continuer à l'approcher, alors il lui ferait passer l'envie _vite et bien_. Comme ça avec un peu de chance, les rumeurs seraient étouffées dans l'œuf.

« Alors alors ? Si ce n'est pas ce cher Midoriya ! Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ? »

Monoma avait repris sa pose habituelle, grand sourire hypocrite placé sur le visage et mains levée vers le ciel comme s'il était une sorte de Messie venu sur terre pour ouvrir les yeux aux gens sur la première A.

Mais Izuku ne sembla pas se formaliser du ton ironique qu'avait employé son camarade de filière. En fait, il semblait à moitié plongé dans ses pensée, son expression tiraillée entre plusieurs émotions.

« J'aimerais que l'on discute de ce qui s'est passé pendant le match ?

\- Tu veux dire, moi qui te berne avec une pseudo déclaration enflammée ? Laisse tomber Midoriya. »

Sa voix claqua dans le couloir vide, ses yeux gris s'étaient fait plus perçant mais l'autre adolescent serra simplement les poings.

« Et moi j'aimerais que l'on mette les choses à plat, ce n'est pas très correct de-

\- Il n'y a rien de plus à dire là-dessus ! » coupa Neito, dont le calme apparent semblait s'émietter. « J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour te divertir et je me suis dit que ce serait marrant. Je n'éprouve rien d'autre pour toi qu'un agacement grandissant. La classe A n'est composé que d'insectes tout juste bon à voleter autour des pros pour se faire bien voir. Au moins dans la première B nous avons assez de jugeote et de l'honneur pour ne pas se lancer stupidement dans des missions suicide comme vous le faites à chaque fois ! »

Perdant pour de bon son sang-froid, le blond fit volte-face avant de marcher d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Il devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas courir purement et simplement loin de l'autre garçon. Autre garçon qui était restait planté là, incapable de le retenir malgré tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire.

En fait, Midoriya était resté figé à cause de la lueur dans le regard de Monoma. Cette lueur qui lui criait que quelque chose clochait dans son discours. Cette lueur qui lui donnait envie de rattraper Neito et le forcer à lui dire la vérité, même si ce n'était pas vraiment correct de pousser les gens à se confier. Cet éclat qui, malgré la douleur des souvenirs qui remontaient à cause de cette stupide déclaration, le poussait à vouloir en savoir plus.

C'était stupide et très certainement inutile. Après tout, Monoma haïssait sa classe, alors s'il venait le trouver… Ouais, ça risquait de très mal se passer. Mieux valait surement laisser tomber. Ses camarades continuaient de le taquiner mais en dehors de quelques regards appuyés ainsi que des messes basses… Il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'ennuis. Le temps que les gens se calment tout irait mieux et il n'aurait plus à penser à ça… Il n'aurait plus à penser au fait que Monoma s'étaient moqué de lui.

Peut-être était-ce le fait que Monoma avait la même aura que ces filles populaires dans son collège qui le poussait à vouloir une justice. Midoriya avait tellement été marqué par ces années de sa vie, à chaque il avait l'espoir d'une demande sérieuse mais c'était toujours une nouvelle blague, une nouvelle humiliation. Mais les yeux de Monoma ne semblaient pas aussi sombres que celui de ces filles à ce moment-là.

Y'avait-il un espoir, même minime, que Neito ait été sérieux ?

* * *

Assis sur son appui de fenêtre, Monoma avait sorti son télescope et profitait du manque de nuage pour essayer d'apercevoir quelques étoiles. La pollution de Tokyo rendait l'exercice compliqué mais quand, après avoir changé la lentille pour une plus puissante, il aperçut une première constellation, un sourire pris place sur ses lèvres.

Même les stickers collés à son plafond n'avaient pas réussi à le calmer. Mais maintenant qu'il essayait de trouver les différentes constellations cachées dans le ciel, il sentait son cœur s'alléger quelque peu.

Il avait encore de travers le savon que lui avait passé Kendo, même s'il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt habitué maintenant. Il n'avait pas essayé de se défendre, le professeur Vlad se trouvant juste derrière la déléguée, le jaugeant d'un regard sévère.

Il savait qu'il avait merdé. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il passait sa vie à provoquer les imbéciles de la première A qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un les remette à leur place, qu'ils comprennent qu'il n'y avait pas qu'eux, et qu'ils n'étaient pas au-dessus des autres. Et peu importe que Setsuna drague sans aucune pudeur l'une des filles de cette classe, peu importe que Tsuburaba et Awase soient raide dingue de Yaozoru et Asui, peu importe à quel point Kendo s'efforçait de lui dire et lui rappeler que « la première A n'est pas détestable, ce ne sont pas nos ennemis. ». Lui n'avait qu'une envie : Que la classe 1-B aie son moment de gloire, qu'enfin on le remarque pour ce qu'ils étaient.

Monoma en avait plus que marre d'être dans l'ombre des autres. Il connaissait les limites de son alter, il avait conscience qu'il devait travailler deux fois plus que les autres. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était aussi bien entendu avec Shinso, même si celui-ci restait quelqu'un de plutôt effacé. Il n'avait même pas réussi à lui en vouloir d'être entré dans la première A, ce n'était que le destin, ses efforts payaient et il se retrouvait dans la lumière des « gagnants ».

A peine ses pensées avaient-elles effleurée le sujet « Shinso Hitoshi » que son portable vibra, annonçant l'arrivée d'un message, qui s'avérait être justement l'adolescent aux cheveux violet.

« Le hasard est effrayant parfois. » marmonna le blond.

Il reposa son cellulaire avant de ranger son télescope. Il était curieux de voir ce que lui voulait son camarade – il ne pouvait décemment pas l'appeler « ami » puisque Shinso détestait l'idée d'avoir des ami- lui qui n'envoyait que rarement de messages.

Retirant son sweat-shirt épais, Monoma se glissa sous ses draps, portable en main, prêt à affronter ce que lui voulait l'autre garçon.

 _De : Shin-chan_

 _Midoriya te cherchait. Il a l'air franchement déterminé._

Ah.

C'était donc ça ? Neito secoua la tête, il ne se formalisa pas du manque de politesse flagrant du sms, c'était Shinso, il allait toujours droit au but et prenait rarement en compte des détails comme la délicatesse de ses propos.

D'un geste agacé, Monoma répondit un bref « je l'ai vu, je n'avais rien de plus à lui dire. » auquel il n'eut jamais de réponse. Du Hitoshi tout craché. Il n'y avait que lui pour débuter une conversation et de pas y répondre.

Un coup d'œil sur l'écran de son portable lui appris que les minuits approchaient déjà à grand pas. Il valait mieux qu'il aille se coucher maintenant s'il ne voulait pas ressembler à un zombie le lendemain matin.

Enfin pour ça il fallait arriver à trouver le sommeil, et ce n'était clairement pas une chose évidente quand son cerveau préférait lui rappeler toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commise aujourd'hui et qui lui promettait des prochaines semaines dignes d'un enfer terrestre.

Et alors qu'il serrait doucement l'un de ses nombreux coussins contre lui, le regard perdu dans la couleur verdâtre des étoiles sur son plafond, Monoma ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'une autre personne, les bras en crois sur une couverture aux couleur d'All Might, était aussi incapable de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain, Monoma passa sûrement l'une de ses pires journées depuis le début de sa scolarité à Yuei. Il avait du sourire et répondre aux rumeurs comme si de rien était alors qu'il avait clairement envie de coller une baffe à la première personne inconnue osant lui adresser la parole.

Il déjeuna loin de Kuroiro et ses sous-entendus plus que tendancieux, préférant la compagnie calme de Shinso auprès de qui il pu se plaindre allègrement. Il avait ensuite enchainé sur des cours auxquels il n'arrivait à trouver aucun intérêt pour finir par s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure du repas du soir.

Et les jours continuaient de s'enchainer ainsi. Il avait fini par répondre aux questions indiscrètes pour le plus grand plaisir des commères du lycée. Oh bien sûr, il ne faisait qu'utiliser les rumeurs pour faire monter sa côte de popularité et bientôt on ne parlerait plus que de lui, mais pas pour cette foutu déclaration à la con.

Il n'avait plus croisé Midoriya aussi, et c'était un soulagement pour lui. Il savait à quel point la première A était remplis de personne butée avec lesquelles il était incapable d'avoir une véritable discussion. Et puis, il se doutait bien que l'autre garçon allait finir par lâcher l'affaire. Il n'était que Monoma de la première B, toujours dans l'ombre des vrais héros.

Secouant la tête pour s'obliger à oublier ses noires pensées, Monoma se rendit à la bibliothèque de l'école. Quand il avait du temps libre comme aujourd'hui, il pouvait passer des heures dans cette salle remplie de bouquins, à étudier les différents types d'alters ainsi que leur utilisation. C'était son professeur principal qui l'avait poussé à faire se genre de recherches pour améliorer l'utilisation du sien. Après tout, il restait dépendant des autres et mieux il comprenait le fonctionnement des autres types de pouvoirs, plus il avait de chance de pouvoir se débrouiller seul face aux vilains.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la grande porte grise coulissante, le petit panneau à côté indiquant « bibliothèque », Neito y entra sans hésitation, saluât d'un grand sourire la femme qui gérait l'endroit avant de se diriger vers la section qui l'intéressait.

La pièce était grande, avec des murs larges et une dizaine de sections différentes plus que bien fournies. Cela allait de la mécanique à l'histoire du monde, en passant l'évolution des alters. Impossible de ne pas y trouver son bonheur.

Arrivé dans le rayon qui comprenait A peu près tous les ouvrages possibles sur l'utilisation des alters, Monoma en sélectionna deux ou trois avant de se diriger vers l'une des nombreuses tables. Il en choisit une assez éloignée de l'entrée, pour ne pas être dérangé par les vas-et-viens des autres étudiants, avant de sortir un cahier et d'ouvrir le premier bouquin qui s'intitulait « Alters : comment les développer ? »

Il passa les premiers chapitres, éternel radotage sur l'apparition des alters – sérieux pourquoi tous les livres sur ce sujet devaient commencer par l'histoire des super pouvoirs ? Il la connaissait par cœur bordel ! - avant d'arriver sur la partie deux : le contrôle des alters de force.

Les seules personnes possédant un alter de force dans leur année étaient Sato et Midoriya de la première A. Il y'avait bien Kendo, dont la puissance se décuplait avec ses mains, qui se rapprochait de se genre d'alter, mais c'était encore différents.

Monoma inscrivit quelques éléments plus scientifiques pour mieux comprendre le fonctionnement de ce type d'alter, il nota aussi quelques mots qu'il comprenait mal et dont il irait chercher la signification plus tard. Avant de se pencher sur l'aspect plus pratique : Comment renforcer son corps pour mieux utiliser son alter de force, les problèmes causés par ce genre de pouvoir, comment répartir convenablement sa force pour ne pas endommager son corps.

Le blond eut un petit rictus en lisant le dernier sous-titre, il en connaissait qui aurait dû tomber sur cet ouvrage plus tôt. Avant de secouer la tête et de replonger dans sa lecture, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce genre de bêtises !

* * *

La tête ailleurs, Midoriya écoutait d'une oreille distraite les bavardages d'Ochaco. Son amie lui racontait sa dernière mission faite en agence, ses petites mains faisant beaucoup de gestes pour accompagner son récit.

En temps normal, il aurait adoré suivre l'histoire de la jeune fille, mais depuis quelques jours, son moral était au ras de pâquerettes. Et ça, tout le monde autour de lui l'avait bien remarqué. Kaminari et Mina avaient même arrêté leur sous-entendu sur l'incident avec Monoma. Et de toute façon, Iida ne les aurait pas laisser continuer plus longtemps, son rôle de délégué impliquant aussi une bonne entente et un respect mutuel entre étudiants.

« Deku ? est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Ochaco s'arrêta dans son récit, avançant doucement le haut de son corps vers lui. Mais Izuku le remarqua à peine. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose une main sur son avant-bras, le faisant sursauter.

« Oh ! Euh, oui tout va bien Uraraka ne t'en fais pas. Je… je vais juste aller à la bibliothèque pour termine le devoir d'anglais d'accord ? »

Les joues rouges, Izuku ne laissa même pas le temps à la jeune fille de répondre avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir vers la partie est du bâtiment, là où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Il avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et un peu de calme lui ferait surement le plus grand bien.

Pressant le pas, l'adolescent aux cheveux vert longea les différents couloirs de Yuei jusqu'à atteindre sa destination. Il entra dans la vaste pièce et de dirigea rapidement vers les tables du fond. Il voulait rester le plus loin possible des gens alors cela lui semblait une bonne idée. L'arrière de la bibliothèque était rarement occupé, surtout un vendredi après-midi, quand tout le monde espérait renter chez lui et quitter l'internat.

Pourtant, il se figea en apercevant une tête blonde penchée sur un énorme volume. Monoma semblait concentré sur ses notes, faisant plusieurs flèches comme une sorte de schéma. Et les livres ouverts sur la table… L'utilisations ses alters ? Depuis quand le garçon s'intéressait-il à ce sujet ?

Izuku hésita de longues minutes. Sa dernière discussion avec l'autre adolescent s'était plutôt mal passée, et il craignait de s'attirer une nouvelle fois ses foudres. Avant de secouer vivement la tête. La bibliothèque était libre d'accès, Monoma n'avait pas le droit de l'empêcher de s'assoir à la même table que lui, même si ça lui semblait louche. Alors il partit à la recherche d'un dictionnaire d'anglais qu'il déposa quelques minutes plus tard en face de l'étudiant blond qui ne releva même pas la tête de ses notes.

Midoriya hésita quelques premières à l'interpeller, avant de se dire que s'il était venu ici en quête de tranquillité ce n'était pas pour démarrer une dispute avec Neito.

D'un geste lent, il sortit son cours et quelques feuilles de brouillon pour commencer la rédaction qu'il devait rendre pour lundi prochain. L'intitulé ne l'inspirait pas vraiment alors il fouillait plus dans le dictionnaire à la recherche de mots qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Il griffonna rapidement quelques idées en soupirant, et c'est à ce moment là que Monoma décida de relever sa tête de son livre. Avant d'écarquiller brusquement les yeux. Une première plus tard, son visage se tordait dans une grimace hautaine.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

Izuku sursauta et lâcha son crayon qui roula jusqu'au côté de la table du blond. Il avait la même expression qu'un animal prit entre les phares d'une voiture. Comme si de grosses lettres lumineuses annonçait « coupable » au-dessus de sa tête. Coupable de quoi, il ne savait pas, mais il arrivait à se sentir coupable.

« je.. hum..je devais travailler sur mon devoir d'anglais et… Enfin, la bibliothèque reste le meilleur endroit pour travailler tu ne trouves pas ? »

Monoma arqua un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il se foutait de lui. Soupirant théâtralement, une main passée dans les cheveux, Neito reposa sa question.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? A ma table je veux dire. Est-ce que la question est trop simple pour un prodige de la première A ? Il faut peut-être que j'emploie un langage plus soutenu ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! »

Secouant les mains devant lui, Izuku essayait de calmer l'humeur massacrante de l'autre garçon. Il voulait lui expliquer la situation mais cela semblait plus compliquer qu'il n'en avait l'air. Surtout avec des personnes comme Monoma, qui ne laissaient que rarement la parole à leur interlocuteur.

« C'est juste que… je voulais un peu de calme alors je me suis dit que le fond de la bibliothèque ce serait bien. Mais quand je suis arrivé tu étais déjà là et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors je me suis dit que si je me faisais discret ça irait, et que j'aurais le temps de terminer mon devoir d'anglais avant que tu ne me remarque puisque tu semblais plongé dans ton travail. D'ailleurs tes ouvrages on l'air super intéressant, tu t'intéresses aux fonctions des autres alters ? C'est pour t'aider dans le contrôle du tien ?

\- Par pitié ferme là. » marmonna Monoma en prenant une position plus détendue. « J'ai pas envie de me faire mettre dehors parce qu'un petit con de la classe A est venue empiéter dans mon espace personnel. Alors tu vas arrêter de souffler comme un bœuf parce que tu es une buse en anglais et me laisser continuer ce que je fais tranquillement. »

Midoriya ne put qu'hocher vivement la tête, à moitié surpris par le fait que Monoma se soit montré aussi conciliant, et à moitié soulagé de ne pas s'être mangé encore plus de remarques acerbes. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il était vraiment amoureux de lui. C'était vraiment trop étrange de se dire que Monoma était capable d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un mais d'insulter cette même personne sans remord en même temps.

Enfin bref, on parlait de Monoma, ce n'était au fond pas si étonnant que ça, même si Izuku détestait avoir des préjugés sur les gens, son caractère était assez particulier pour que ce soit le cas.

Les sourcils froncés alors que Neito était déjà replongé dans son livre, Midoriya se mit à pousser plus loin la réflexion sur le comportement de l'autre garçon. Il devait avouer qu'il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, mais qu'en dehors de ses piques habituelles envers la première A, il avait toujours été d'une grande aide envers sa propre classe. Tenya lui avait dit une fois que Neito avait talonné Kendo dans les votes en tant que délégué.

« Kendo m'a dit qu'il était un bon leader et que c'était lui qui poussait sa classe à se donner à fond. De grande qualités de délégué si tu veux mon avis. Dommage qu'il ait si mauvais caractère. »

Alors peut-être que Monoma n'était pas si mauvais que ça dans le fond.

Après avoir secoué une dernière fois la tête pour se motiver à rester concentré sur son devoir d'anglais, Midoriya repris son brouillon, y ajoutant toutes sorte de détails même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de lui. Peut-être devrait-il demander un coup de main à Yaozoru ? C'était la première de la classe après tout, elle pourrait sûrement l'aider.

Le temps continua de passer, une minute devenant dix, dix minutes devant une heure. Le calme régnait dans le fond de la bibliothèque, le silence seulement perturbé par le bruit du crayon grattant le papier.

Midoriya alternait entre s'arracher les cheveux sur son devoir et regarder Monoma travailler. Lorsqu'il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, le blond n'avait plus cette expression hautaine qu'il portait dès qu'il apercevait l'un des élèves de la classe A. ses paupières étaient baissée et ses cils formaient des ombres sur ses pommettes hautes. Quelques mèches tombaient devant son visage. Oui, Midoriya devait avouer que Monoma était un beau garçon.

C'était assez perturbant pour lui d'admettre qu'un garçon était beau. Il savait que Todoroki plaisait aux filles par exemple, mais il ne s'était jamais penché sur l'idée de le trouver ou non beau. Pour lui, il était simplement dans les critères standard de beauté. Tout comme Bakugo au collège.

C'étaient des garçons beaux parce que la société les trouvait beau, et Izuku n'avait jamais poussé la réflexion plus loin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il fallait dire qu'il avait toujours été plus attiré par le sexe opposé. Et qu'en dehors de Denki et Tenya, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'autres garçons en couples avec des personnes du même sexe. Il jugeait que cela ne le regardait pas, et si quelqu'un voulait lui parler de ses déboires amoureux il l'écouterait, même s'il doutait êtes d'une grande aide. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, il pensait encore éprouver des sentiments pour Uraraka avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était qu'une précieuse amie, rien de plus.

Le bruit d'un livre refermé brusquement le fit relever la tête. Monoma le fixait, l'air plutôt agacé. Ses yeux gris avaient pris une teinte orageuse, s'éloignant des nuances de bleu que l'on pouvait y voir habituellement- comment savait-il ça ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée- et il avait vraiment quelque chose d'effrayant lorsqu'il se mettait en colère ainsi.

« Est-ce que tu comptes marmonner comme ça encore longtemps ? »

Midoriya se raidit brusquement. Il avait marmonné ? Est-ce que le blond avait compris ce qu'il racontait ? Allait-il encore se moquer de lui ? Au fond de son esprit, les voix de ses bourreaux recommençaient leur babillage, lui soufflant que c'était _la honte_ d'avoir dit presque tout haut que lui, Midoriya le sans alter, trouvait quelqu'un beau.

Mais il n'était plus un sans alter, depuis plus d'un an maintenant il avait le One for All et pouvait devenir un héros. Il n'était peut-être pas un tombeur, mais il avait le droit, comme n'importe qui, de trouver une personne belle.

Mais Monoma n'ajouta rien de plus en voyant qu'il s'était tut. L'adolescent aux cheveux blond se leva pour ranger ses livres avant de revenir avec deux nouveaux, dont l'un ne portait pas sur les alters mais plutôt sur…

« Tu t'intéresses à l'astronomie ? »

La question était sortie toute seule et Izuku n'eut comme seul réflexe de poser ses mains devant sa bouche avant de s'excuser pour sa curiosité mal placée. Puis il reprit son crayon et commença à écrire frénétiquement en espérant que Neito ne pique pas une nouvelle colère. Il n'était décidément pas doué avec les interactions sociales.

Le calme retomba presqu'aussitôt, Midoriya refusa de lever son nez de la feuille jusqu'à ce que, bien plus tard dans la journée, Monoma ne l'interpelle.

Le blond avait rangé ses affaires et même le livre sur les alters, par contre celui sur la science des étoiles se retrouvait sous son bras alors que son sac de cours pendait de l'autre côté de son corps.

« Hey, tu t'es gouré dans ton devoir. Si tu choisis d'exploité ce thème-là, c'est le côté politico-économique que tu dois mettre en avant, pas socio-économique. Et ta formule pour le conditionnel est mauvaise aussi. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, il disparut à travers les rayons pour quitter la bibliothèque. Izuku se rendant à peine compte que Monoma, l'anti-première A par excellence, venait de l'aider. Lorsque son cerveau capta l'information, il était déjà trop tard pour le remercier, mais Izuku se pencha sur sa feuille pour corriger sa rédaction qui lui semblait bien plus simple maintenant qu'il abordait le thème autrement.

* * *

*Pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas lu les scans, c'est un petit spoil. L'équipe de Setsuna affronte l'équipe de Bakugo dans laquelle se trouve justement Jiro. Je trouvais ça sympas qu'elle puisse avoir sa revanche xD


	2. Chapter 2

Le lundi suivant, Neito soupira lorsqu'il remarqua que certains garçons de la première A étaient aussi dans les vestiaires. Il avait réussi à les éviter pendant presque deux semaines et voilà que leurs professeurs leurs refaisaient un entrainement en commun ? Il avait envie de crier.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Tetsutetsu lui fit un simple hochement de tête. Pas de crise, et il devait simplement ignorer la classe A. Il avait compris le message.

Alors après avoir passé une main théâtrale dans ses cheveux, Monoma s'avança jusqu'à son casier. Les quelques élèves présents se retournèrent pour continuer d'enfiler leurs costumes, alors que le reste de leurs deux classes arrivaient. Neito s'habilla rapidement, il vérifia que ses nombreuses montres étaient en place et réglées à la bonne heure avant de nouer sa cravate.

« Au fait Monoma. »

Une voix sur sa droite l'interpella, et quand il tourna le visage, et tomba directement sur un Midoriya tout sourire. Que lui voulait-il ? Il entendait déjà quelques élèves de sa classe le retenir. Personne de première A n'était assez fous pour aller de lui-même vers Neito. C'était comme tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.

« Je voulais te remercier pour tes conseils avec mon devoir d'anglais. J'ai croisé Present Mic avant de venir ici et il m'a dit que je m'étais mieux débrouillé que d'habitude. Et comme c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu corriger mes erreurs. »

Levant la main devant le visage d'Izuku, Monoma le stoppa.

« Je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi. Je trouve ça juste déplorable que la première B se retrouve derrière des élèves incapables de faire une simple rédaction d'anglais. »

Sans un mot de plus, Neito quitta le vestiaire au pas de course, sous le regard brûlant de ses amis qui ne semblaient clairement pas dupés par ses explications plus que bancales. Et à peine avait-il mis un pied en dehors que Kaibara et Kuroiro l'avaient déjà rejoint, sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Alors comme ça on aide la première A ?

\- Oh voyons Kaibara, il n'a fait qu'aider son chéri de la classe A. On peut bien lui laisser ça. »

Faisant volte-face, Monoma les pointa du doigts, le regard mauvais.

« Mais vous aller la fermer tous les deux ?

\- Sérieux mec, après la scène qu'on vient de voir, jamais on te lâchera la grappe. »

Poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme, Neito abandonna pour cette fois. Surtout parce qu'il apercevait Setsuna approcher, et qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle apprenne quelque chose comme ça. Les autres garçons arrivèrent, et bientôt, les deux classes furent réunies pour un nouvel entrainement commun qui s'annonçait digne des pires tortures pour Monoma.

Il sentait le regard brûlant d'Izuku sur sa nuque, et le blond se dit que vraiment, l'aider avait été de loin sa plus mauvaise idée. Il était presque sûr que l'adolescent aux cheveux vert allait maintenant penser qu'ils étaient amis ou un truc du genre.

 _Vraiment trop naïf._

Parce que Monoma ne voulait pas être ami avec Midoriya. Il voulait garder sa haine envers la première A intacte. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait caché aussi longtemps son béguin d'adolescent. Enfin, pouvait-on appeler quelque chose qui durait depuis plusieurs mois un béguin ? Il n'était pas stupide, même si dans ce genre de situation il adorait se voiler la face, et se rendait bien compte qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amourette de lycée. Et c'était sûrement parce que c'était plus que ça que c'était aussi effrayant. Personne ne voudrait se jeter dans quelque chose d'aussi incertain qu'un premier amour. Mais était-ce seulement possible de parler de premier amour dans cette situation ? Monoma refusait d'y croire, il continuait de voir ça comme une simple attirance malgré des signes qui ne le trompait plus depuis longtemps.

Et ça lui donnait envie de hurler. Fort. De crier si longtemps qu'il en perdrait la voix pendant plusieurs jours. D'exprimer sa colère avec tant de ferveur qu'on l'entendrait jusque dans les étoiles.

Mais pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur les consignes que leur donnaient leurs professeurs. Encore des matchs en équipes, mais cette fois-ci les deux classes seraient mélangées pour pouvoir développer leur habilité à travailler avec d'autres personnes. Monoma pria très fort pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans le même groupe que Midoriya, ce serait un enfer pour son mental s'il faisait équipe avec lui.

Heureusement pour lui, il ne fit pas équipe avec Izuku.

Mais à la place il dû supporter Todoroki et Bakugo. En même temps. Et le seul de sa classe avec lui était Kuroiro.

 _Il avait envie d'hurler._

* * *

Le soir même, après une douche brûlante pour décrasser la moindre parcelle de son corps, Monoma fût dans les premiers à se rendre au réfectoire, jeans brut et chemise blanche – bah quoi, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était en internat qu'il devait aller en pyjama prendre son repas du soir. Ses cheveux blonds gouttaient encore, rendant le col et le haut de ses épaules un peu transparent.

La tête haute, seul pour une fois, il prit un plateau repas qu'il remplis de riz et de poisson. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à manger plus copieusement, mais pris son habituel jus de raisin qu'on lui servos dans un verre à vin. _Tout était dans l'esthétique._ Avant de se chercher une place au calme. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que les étudiants de filière générales et quelques élèves de la filière de gestion. Il savait que la filière assistance n'hésitait jamais à faire des heures supp, et ses camarades de filières héroïques étaient très certainement entrain de prier pour récupérer un peu d'énergie.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarque une table de deux, dont les siège lui semblaient particulièrement confortable, sûrement parce que c'était la partie avec toutes les banquettes. Ça lui garantissait un certain confort pour son dos meurtrit.

Monoma posa son plateau sans délicatesse avant de se laisser littéralement tomber sur son siège. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Utiliser sans cesse les alter de Bakugo et Todoroki était épuisant, surtout le double alter du fils d'Endeavor. Il n'avait réussi à alter la glace et le feu qu'en fin de match, et contrôlait encore très mal leur portée.

« Oh ! Monoma. » une voix le sortit de ses pensées. « Je peux m'assoir ici ? »

Un plateau se déposa dans son champ de vision, et Neito releva les yeux vers Midoriya, bien évidemment. Il avait vraiment décidé de le coller, à croire que l'espèce de grappe de raisin ambulante avait utiliser son alter sur eux.

Monoma regarda un peu autour de lui. Qu'il le colle, très bien, d'après Shinso c'était dans son caractère d'être une mère Thérèsa. Mais où était toute sa clique habituelle ? Lui qui était toujours entouré de plein de gens, c'était plus que surprenant de le voir manger seul.

« C'est étrange de te voir seul, d'habitude tu as toujours ton groupe d'ami. Pony a déjà mangé ? Il parait que vous vous entendez bien, c'est super ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies un aussi bon niveau en anglais du coup. »

Est-ce que ce crétin lisait dans les pensées ? Monoma douta l'espace d'un instant avant de se dire que c'était plus le fait que Midoriya était du genre à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. D'ailleurs il avait continué de parler et Neito ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait le faire taire où si Izuku allait finir par s'épuiser tout seul.

Troisième option : le garçon sursauta avant de secouer les mains devant lui.

« Je suis désolé ! Ça m'arrive parfois de me perdre dans ce que je dis Enfin, il parait que ça m'arrive plus souvent que je ne le crois mais je tiens ça du temps où j'étais au collège e où j'admirais les héros de loin, du coup je prenais pleins de notes sur eux et j'analysais leur style et –

\- C'est bon j'ai compris. Si tu continues ainsi tu es reparti pour blablater pendant vingt minutes non-stop. »

Les joues rougissante, Izuku s'excusa et Monoma haussa simplement les épaules en retour, buvant une gorgée de son jus de raisin pour se donner contenance.

Bordel, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi mignon quand il se perdait dans ses pensées ? Il n'était pas rare de voir Midoriya marmonner au beau milieu d'un couloir où pendant qu'il regardait un match d'entrainement. Et Neito n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il le trouvait adorable pendant ce genre de moment, mais c'était le cas. Et il avait envie de se donner des claques pour ça.

Le silence s'abattit sur leur table, Monoma sirotant son verre et Midoriya incapable de relever la tâte de son assiette. Avec un soupir, le blond décida de faire la conversation, il détestait après tout ce genre de silence. Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Quels pouvaient être les sujets stupides dont discutait la première A ?

A court d'idée, il répondit simplement aux questions que l'autre adolescent lui avait posé un peu plus tôt.

« Les autres étaient encore dans les douches quand je suis partit pour lé réfectoire. Et Pony n'avait pas très faim alors elle est partie se coucher. De toute façon on a un peu de nourriture dans les pièces commune du dortoir si jamais elle change d'avis et qu'il est trop tard pour venir manger ici. »

Midoriya redressa la tête vers lui, ses grands yeux vert écarquillé. Lui qui se voyait déjà manger dans un silence de plomb à cause de sa mauvaise habitude à parler trop, il se retrouvait agréablement surpris de voir que Neito faisait un effort.

« Et d'ailleurs » reprit le blond en attrapant ses baguettes « pourquoi _toi_ tu es seul ? Tu as toujours ton petit groupe autour de toi comme si c'étaient tes gardes du corps attitrés.

\- Oh … » posant une main gênée sur sa nuque, Izuku eut un petit sourire. « Je leur ait dit que je mangeais seul ce soir. Todoroki et Iida avaient des devoirs à terminer avant d'aller manger et Ochaco… Il me semble qu'elle est partie manger avec les autres filles je ne suis pas certain. «

Le silence retomba presqu'immédiatement après ça. Monoma avait hoché la tête et commencé à manger, tout comme Midoriya. Leur conversation n'était pas plus développée que ça et en même temps… On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, n'étaient pas dans la même classe et n'avaient pas vraiment de points en commun.

Pourtant Izuku refusait de se laisser abattre. Pour une fois que le blond se laissait approcher sans se braquer, autant en profiter. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait prétendu être amoureux, et si c'était le cas, c'était que Monoma lui trouvait bien quelque chose. Même s'il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de but en blanc « Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ? ». Il fallait être plus subtile et s'intéresser à lui.

« Oh fait,» Monoma arqua un sourcil pour demander à Midoriya de continuer « J'ai remarqué que tu avais emprunter un livre sur l'astronomie la semaine dernière, quand on était à la bibliothèque et je me demandais… Tu n'intéresses à ce genre de chose ? »

Neito hésita quelques premières à lui répondre un « non c'était juste pour avoir l'air intelligent. » avant de se dire que l'autre garçon allait peut-être pendre ça un peu trop au sérieux. Après un long soupire, il posa ses baguettes et passa une main dans ses cheveux blond maintenant presque sec.

« Ouais j'aime bien tout ce qui touche aux astres. Mais sur Tokyo c'est difficile de trouver de chouette endroit pour regarder les étoiles alors que je me contente des bouquins quand le temps ne me permet pas de les voir depuis ma chambre d'internat. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Monoma se sentait un peu gêné de parler de cette passion avec Midoriya. Il avait déjà trainé Pony dans certains parcs de Tokyo la nuit pour admirer les étoiles, mais de manière générale il ne partageait pas beaucoup sa passion pour les astres avec les autres. Alors quand, l'air intéressé, Izuku se mit à lui poser plusieurs questions sur ce domaine, c'est sans retenue qu'il lui répondit, oubliant l'espace de ce repas qu'ils étaient rivaux.

* * *

Un peu plus d'un mois s'était maintenant écoulé depuis la fameuse déclaration de Monoma auprès de Midoriya. Les rumeurs avaient fini par se taire et en dehors de Kuroiro qui aimait relancer le sujet par plaisir, même les membres premières de la filière héroïque avaient finis par passer au-dessus de cette histoire.

Ils n'avaient plus eu d'entrainement commun et Neito semblait s'être calmé, très certainement à cause des examens du mois de juin qui approchaient à grand pas. Il avait été le seul de sa classe à les rater l'année dernière, il n'était pas question que ce soit le cas cette fois-ci.

D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il passait dorénavant presque toutes ses après-midis. Quand ce n'était pas pour faire des recherches sur les alters, c'était pour prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs ou faire quelques synthèses dans les matières les plus compliquées. Parfois il faisait ça dans le salon de l'internat, entouré des autres élèves de sa classe et ils s'entre-aidaient pour étudier. Mais quand il choisissait de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque, c'était qu'il recherchait désespérément un peu de calme.

Sans surprise, une tignasse verte était déjà penchée sur une pile de bouquin quand il arriva au fond de la salle, et Midoriya leva son visage plein de tâche de rousseur vers lui, avec un grand sourire qui serra l'estomac de Monoma.

Par pitié que quelqu'un l'empêche de sourire, ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour sa santé mentale.

Le blond hocha simplement la tête avant de déposer son sac et de partir à la recherche d'un livre d'histoire. La première B avait un énorme devoir à rendre pour la semaine prochaine et il était plus que temps qu'il commence le faire.

Ses « rendez-vous » à la bibliothèque avec l'autre garçon étaient devenu de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps. En fait, c'était Midoriya qui lui avait demander s'il pouvait repasser à la bibliothèque un de ces quatre, ce à quoi avait répondu Neito par un « La bibliothèque n'est pas à moi, mais pas question que tu comptes sur moi pour faire monter la moyenne de ta classe. »

Et depuis ils se croisaient au moins une fois par semaine, travaillant en silence jusqu'à ce que la fermeture. Ensuite ils se quittaient sur quelques banalités, généralement une pique lancée par Monoma après quelques questions de Midoriya sur les livres que le blond avait lu et/ou emprunté.

Leurs rapports n'étaient pas encore amicaux, même si Izuku n'hésitait pas à considérer l'autre comme tel. Mais le blond faisait des efforts plus ne plus être aussi acerbe, et sa payait plutôt bien jusqu'à maintenant. Il lui avait même fait le privilège de lui prêter l'une de ses bandes dessinées favorite !

En grand fan de BD franco-belge, et Midoriya étant passionné de comics américains, ils avaient eu une fois une longue discussion là-dessus. Discussion qui s'était retrouvée avortée par l'arrivée soudaine de Kuroiro _depuis le sol_ qui semblait s'être fait une joie du cri de terreur d'Izuku lorsqu'il l'avait remarqué.

Ce soir-là, Monoma en avait pris pour son grade, le garçon à la peau noire racontant à qui voulait l'entendre que « Monoma et Midoriya se font des rencards dans les couloirs comme des collégiennes en mal d'amour. »

Lorsque Monoma revint avec son manuel sous le bras, Izuku releva encore une fois la tête. Il était décidément bien trop curieux, et Neito se sentait à deux doigts de le taquiner là-dessus. Mais il ne dit rien, s'installant en face de l'adolescent aux cheveux vert et sortant quelques feuilles qui lui serviraient de brouillon.

« Excusez-moi ? »

La petite dame qui s'occupait de tenir la bibliothèque venait de s'avancer vers eux. Ses cheveux clairs tombaient sur ses épaules et elle était habillée simplement.

« La bibliothèque va fermer ses portes plus tôt, nous nous excusons pour le gène occasionné mais il faudrait que vous quittiez la salle maintenant. »

Les deux étudiants se regardèrent avant d'hocher la tête. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix que de ranger leurs affaires et se trouver un autre endroit pour travailler. Monoma loua le livre d'histoire dont il avait besoin pour se devoir et rejoignit Izuku qui l'avait attendu.

« Bon et bien je crois que c'est ici que nous nous séparons. » dit le blond en remontant la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule.

Mais les grands yeux vert d'Izuku ne le lâchaient pas, et c'est doucement qu'il demanda.

« Ça te dérange si on cherche une salle de classe vide pour continuer à travailler ? »

Dire qu'il était étonné de la proposition que venait de lui faire Midoriya était un euphémisme. Depuis quand sa présence était-elle aussi importante pour qu'il lui fasse ce genre de demande ? Enfin, Izuku devait sûrement dire ça par simple gentillesse. Et à cette heure-ci, les salles de cours étaient toute fermées.

Et quand il lui fit part de sa pensée, une main posée théâtralement sur son front Monoma ne s'attendait pas à ce que Midoriya insiste et aille jusqu'à lui faire une proposition pour le moins particulière.

« On a qu'à juste continuer dans ma chambre non ? On est vendredi alors il n'y aura pas trop de monde je crois. » demanda Izuku avant d'écarquiller les yeux brusquement.

Il venait d'inviter un garçon qui éprouvait potentiellement des sentiments de type amoureux envers lui, dans sa chambre, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Alors il essaya tant bien que mal de se rattraper aux branches.

« Enfin ! On peut aussi aller dans ta chambre ! Non ! Pas dans ta chambre mais plutôt dans une des pièces communes de nos dortoirs et… Oh mon dieu laisse tomber Monoma, je me suis jamais autant ridiculisé de toute ma vie. »

Monoma arqua un sourcil face à l'embarras plus qu'évident de l'autre garçon. Il n'avait jamais invité quelqu'un dans sa chambre où quoi ? Même s'il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt réticent à l'idée d'entrer dans le dortoir de la première A. Que se passerait-il s'il tombait sur cet abruti de Bakugo ? Ou bien ce coincé qui leur servait de délégué décide de les faire travailler au beau milieu du salon avec d'autre élève de leur classe ?

Rien que d'y penser il en avait la nausée.

Peut-être qu'aller dans sa chambre était une meilleure idée ? Mais le fait que Kuroiro et Kaibara restaient à l'internat ce weekend mettait à mal ses plans. Il n'était pas question que Midoriya se retrouve face à ces deux-là. Il y'avait aussi Setsuna qui ne le lâchait toujours pas avec son histoire de confession.

« Je crois que ce serait moins risque d'aller dans les dortoirs de la première A. » dit Monoma en grimaçant déjà à l'idée de mettre les pieds dans ce zoo. « Mais je ne fais ça que parce que tu me fais pitié à vouloir absolument bosser avec moi. »

Midoriya baissa quelques secondes la tête. Il s'était habitué aux mots durs du blond, mais parfois il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il finisse par changer d'avis sur lui et sa classe. Se remotivant, il se dit que cette session d'étude serait le meilleur moyen de lui montrer à quel point la première A avait une bonne ambiance et était replie de personnes extraordinaires.

Alors sans faire plus attention que ça à ce qu'il faisait – Midoriya réfléchissait-il seulement avant d'agir dans ce genre de situation ? – il attrapa le poignet de Monoma avant de le tirer derrière lui. Le blond de chercha pas à retirer sa main. Déjà parce qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas, Izuku étant quand même bien plus fort que lui. Ensuite parce que même si l'idée lui effleura vaguement l'esprit, la chaleur de la peau du garçon contre la sienne avait quelque chose d'agréable.

Ils marchèrent donc ainsi pendant de longues minutes, longeant les couloirs de Yuei avant d'atteindre la grande cour à l'avant du bâtiment. Midoriya ne lâcha pas sa main pendant tout le trajet où ils remontèrent l'allée bordée de cerisier jusqu'au chemin qui le menaient vers l'internat. Arrivé devant l'une des nombreuses « maison » Izuku se stoppa. Il n'avait même pas remarqué avoir laché le poignet de Monoma – avait-il seulement remarqué qu'il lui avait tenu pendant tout ce temps ? »

La plaque dorée près de la porte indiquait 2-A. Neito sentit un frisson le long de son échine. Il entendait déjà les cris de Bakugo et Kaminari derrière la porte. Mais Midoriya le regardait avec de grand yeux vert plein de sincérité, et Monoma ne se sentait pas d'humeur à changer d'avis et risquer de tout foutre en l'air. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de lâcher un petit : « Alors c'est à ça que ressemble les portes de l'enfer ? ». Qui se finit par un son indigné de la part d'Izuku.

« Tu verras ! tout le monde est vraiment gentil, je suis certain que si tu faisais un effort tu t'entendrais bien avec certain de première A.

\- Mouais, plutôt mourir. »

Midoriya poussa la porte avant de s'annoncer pendant qu'il retirait ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Monoma restait silencieux pendant qu'il se déchaussait à son tour avant de suivre l'autre. Ses yeux gris se posaient partout, cherchant le moindre indice lui permettant de décrédibiliser la classe ennemie. Ils traversèrent le couloir et Neito espérait sincèrement que personne ne les remarque quand l'amie d'Izuku, Uraraka s'il se souvenait bien, déboula en trombe, criant un « Deku ! » qui résonna contre les murs.

Monoma grimaça en sentant les problèmes arriver. Et effectivement, la petite brune se figea en les voyant tout les deux, Neito à quelques centimètres du dos de Midoriya qui s'était arrêter brusquement en voyant la jeune fille arriver.

« Oh. »

Ochaco écarquilla les yeux en voyant qui accompagnait son amie. Son corps se raidit quelque peu, ses grands yeux marrons passant de l'un à l'autre.

« Monoma ? »

Elle n'osait pas poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres mais quelques secondes plus tars à peine, Iida, un Denki presqu'accroché à lui, débarqua dans le couloir. Le délégué, bien plus professionnel, salua Monoma.

« Vous comptez réviser ici ? Midoriya m'avait dit qu'il resterait à la bibliothèque cette après-midi alors je suppose qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose. »

Etrangement, Neito ne disait, pas une seule remarque négative alors qu'Izuku expliquait la raison de leur venue dans les dortoirs de la première A. En fait, il priait surtout pour que personne d'autre ne débarque, son allergie à la classe A risquant de se réveiller à tout moment.

Finalement, Tenya entraina le blond toujours collé à lui – ils ressemblaient presque à Honenuki et Kuroiro comme ça- ainsi qu'une Ochaco qui ne semblait pas rassurée de laisser son ami seul avec Monoma.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne séance de révision. » dit le délégué en entrant dans le salon. « Ça fait plaisir de voir d'autres étudiants autant impliqués dans leur étude. »

La pique semblait lancée pour Kaminari, qui se mit à geindre, mais Neito n'y fit pas plus attention, suivant Izuku qui s'était remis en marche.

« Tu vois ! Tu es le bienvenu ici ! »

Il n'était pas certain d'être réellement le bienvenu ici, mais si ça faisait plaisir à Midoriya de croire ça, autant le laisser baigner dans ses illusions naïves.

La chambre de Midoriya se trouvait au premier étage, pas loin de l'ascenseur. La petite plaque indiquant son nom et son prénom présentaient des couleurs criardes rappelant All Might, ce qui n'étonna qu'à moitié Monoma. Tout le monde était au courant qu'Izuku était un grand fan du symbole de la paix.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que l'adolescent aux cheveux vert le fasse entrer, Monoma le vit s'arrêter sur le pas de sa porte, comme s'il venait de se rappeler quelque chose.

« Euh… Monoma ? Je crois qu'on devrait aller étudier dans le salon finalement… »

Neito fronça les sourcils sous la demande. C'était quoi ça encore ? pas question que toute la première A apprenne sa présence ici, même si c'était très certainement déjà le cas à l'heure actuelle. Au moins dans la chambre de l'autre adolescent, il ne risquait pas de tomber sur des … _indésirables_.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme conneries encore ? Ta chambre est si horrible que ça ? Ahahah ! On parle de la chambre d'un étudiant de classe A je ne m'attends pas à grand-chose. »

Puis, sans cérémonie, Monoma attrapa la poignée de la porte avant d'ouvrir celle-ci en grand. Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise avant qu'un fou rire ne le prenne. La chambre de Midoriya était encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Entièrement aux couleur d'All Might, des dizaines de posters couvraient les murs, il y'avait même une banderole collector. Plusieurs figurines trônaient sur les étagères et sur le bureau.

« Même ta parure de lit est aux couleur d'All Might ! Oh mon dieu je vais mourir de rire ! »

A côté de lui, Midoriya avait les joues d'un rouge soutenu, son visage caché derrière ses bras et gémissant après Monoma.

« S- S'il te plait ne te moque pas ! »

Mais Neito n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire. A chaque fois que son regard se posait sur l'un des objets décorant la pièce, son fou rire reprenait de plus belle.

« C'est bon, je … Je vais me ca… Me calmer ahah ! »

Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour mettre ses paroles à exécution. Mais lorsque Monoma se redressa, le visage encore un peu rouge et ses cheveux blond décoiffé, il était redevenu parfaitement calme. Les deux adolescents finirent par entrer dans la chambre et Midoriya referma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de déposer son sac au pied de son lit.

« Je… euh… Tu peux prendre mon bureau si tu veux. »

Izuku regardait Monoma qui restait au milieu de la pièce, attendant l'autorisation du propriétaire des lieux avant de faire quelque chose. Midoriya lui, s'assis sur son lit en sortant ses cahiers. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais l'ambiance n'était plus aussi détendue qu'avant. Il vit du coin de l'œil Monoma s'installer et pose son manuel d'histoire sur le bureau avant de commencer à travailler dans le silence.

Finalement, il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps aux deux garçons pour se plonger dans leur devoir et que la tension disparaisse d'elle-même. Izuku osait même poser quelques questions sur de la matière qu'il comprenait mal. Il savait que la première B avait un peu d'avance sur le programme scolaire contrairement à eux, Neito avait donc souvent déjà vu et compris la matière qu'il apprenait seulement.

Le blond avait d'ailleurs fini par migrer sur le lit de Midoriya. Leurs épaules se frôlaient parfois mais si Izuku semblait totalement conscient de leur proximité, ça ne semblait pas être le cas de Monoma qui restait plongé dans sa rédaction. Il écrivait toute sorte de mots qu'il rejoignait après dans un schéma. L'adolescent aux cheveux vert n'avait jamais travailler comme ça mais après plusieurs sessions d'études, il savait que c'était la façon de faire de l'autre garçon.

Incapable de rester focalisé plus longtemps sur sa feuille, Izuku fit glisser ses grands yeux verts sur Monoma. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient un peu devant son visage, y créant des ombres qui semblaient modifier ses traits. Encore une fois, Midoriya ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'autre garçon était beau. Ses traits étaient plutôt fins, sa peau était claire et en dehors d'un ou deux cicatrices d'une acné maintenant disparut, elle était presque sans défauts.

C'était à se demander ce qu'un type pareil pouvait bien lui trouver pour être tomber amoureux de lui comme ça. Parce qu'Izuku refusait de croire que c'était une mauvaise blague de Neito. Le blond n'était pas aussi sans cœur qu'il voulait le faire croire, il l'avait bien vu, à travers des attentions presque minimes, que Monoma était loin de l'adolescent au caractère despotique qu'il semblait temps être.

Alors quoi ? Il était passé à autre chose ? A l'adolescence les amours tournaient aussi vite qu'une girouette alors cela était totalement possible. Pouvait-il se permettre de lui poser la question ? Il fallait dire que le sujet était plutôt personnel et ils étaient proche depuis si peu de temps – si non pouvait seulement dire qu'ils étaient proche- Monoma risquait très certainement de se braquer.

Un doigt contre sa joue le sortit de ses pensées. Il sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers un Monoma clairement amusé. Il sentait ses joues chauffer alors que Neito laissait retomber sa main le long de son corps.

« Arrête de te perdre dans tes pensées, tu ne finiras jamais ton algèbre à ce rythme, et Vlad est difficile sur les devoirs à moitié fait. »

Le corps de l'autre garçon était proche, trop proche. Les pensées d'Izuku s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Bordel il n'était même pas amoureux de Monoma et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de refuser l'idée que l'adolescent blond tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il sentait son cœur se serré alors qu'il savait que son ressentis était égoïste. Il n'avait pas le droit de garder l'autre pour lui alors qu'il ne comptait pas lui retourner ses sentiments !

Son esprit se vidait progressivement alors que Monoma recommençait à lui parler. Il n'avait aucune idée du sujet de la conversation, sa tête n'analysant plus rien d'autre que le corps de Neito à sa portée. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il s'avança jusqu'à prendre la main du blond dans la sienne.

Monoma écarquilla les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la question qui brûlai les lèvres de Midoriya résonnait sur les murs de la petite chambre.

« Est-ce que tu es encore amoureux de moi ? »

Un silence.

Puis le bruit d'Izuku qui tombe lourdement sur le sol, entrainant ses cahiers avec fracas dans sa chute. Monoma lui, n'a que le réflexe de se relever brusquement après avoir repoussé l'autre garçon. Il attrape à peine ses affaires alors qu'il quitte la chambre dans un claquement de porte, ses paroles étouffées par le bourdonnement dans les oreilles de Midoriya.

« Ne te fous pas de moi. »

Puis le calme à nouveau alors que l'élève de première A assimile lentement ce qu'il vient de faire. Il n'a pas la force de se relever. Il capte vaguement les cris des autres élèves de sa classe, qui essaient sûrement d'interroger un Monoma plus que furieux et dont la seule arme est son sarcasme doublé d'une vague d'insulte bien sentie.

 _Il avait merdé._

* * *

Ce soir-là, Monoma ne croisa pas Izuku, qui semblait soit l'éviter, soit être encore dans sa chambre. Et c'était tant mieux. Il avait vraiment mal pris la question de Midoriya. Cette façon de lui tenir le poignet et de le regarder. On aurait dit une espèce de curiosité mal placée, et Neito n'était pas une putain de bête de foire.

Il était entré en furie dans les dortoirs de la classe B et même Setsuna n'avait pas osé venir l'ennuyer lorsqu'il s'était enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre. Le garçon était resté plusieurs heures allongées sur son lit, le visage enfoncé dans son matelas à insulté mentalement Izuku et sa foutu curiosité. De quel droit se permettait-il de lui demander ça ? Il ne pouvait pas se mêler des sentiments des autres juste pour satisfaire sa putain de curiosité !

Finalement c'était Kendo qui était venue frapper à sa porte pour le trainer manger dans le grand réfectoire avec les autres. Il avait passé tout le repas à chercher Izuku du regard mais pas la moindre trace de ses cheveux vert plein d'épis.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela l'agaçait. Après les insultes qu'il avait dites aux élèves de la première A, et la baffe qu'il avait collé à Bakugo – il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il était encore en vie après son geste- il devait bien se douter qu'une fois encore, il aurait le rôle du mauvais dans l'histoire. C'était toujours la même chose.

Le cœur lourd, il se glissa dans ses draps froids sans même prendre le temps d'admirer les étoiles malgré le ciel dégagé. Il avait l'impression d'être vidé de toute énergie et il s'endormis sans même s'en rendre compte.

Sa nuit fût peuplée de cauchemars mêlant passer et présent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus fait, se réveillant au beau milieu de la nuit en sueur, la tête pleine des cris de son songe. Dans un réflexe, il attrapa son téléphone portable et ses écouteurs. Sa seule solution dans ce genre de moment était de se rallonger, volume à fond dans ses oreilles pour ne plus penser à rien. Et plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, Morphée l'accueillit à nouveau pour qu'il puisse terminer sa nuit.

Du côté d'Izuku, l'ambiance n'était pas non plus au beau fixe. Ses yeux étaient déjà grands ouverts lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent ses rideaux. Il avait pris le temps de ranger soigneusement les affaires que Monoma avait oublié dans sa chambre la veille. Une petite pile de quelques bouquins et cahiers. Ainsi qu'un stylo bille à l'effigie du héros Gang Orca.

Midoriya savait que l'autre garçon était un grand fan de lui. Ils en avaient parler une fois, mais le blond était resté très vague quant à d'où venait son admiration. Il profita que tout le monde dormait encore pour aller courir, un conseil que lui avait donné All Might il y'a de ça plusieurs mois et auquel il s'appliquait le plus régulièrement possible.

L'air frais de l'extérieur lui permis de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il put se vider la tête de se tracas avant de trouver un plan d'action concret qui lui éviterait la haine de Monoma pour les dix prochaine année – et il exagérait à peine.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans son dortoir, quelques étudiants matinaux étaient déjà levés et il les salua rapidement avant de filer prendre sa douche. Il profita de l'eau chaude pour détendre ses muscles endoloris par le sport qu'il venait de faire, avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour troquer son vieux survêtement vert par des fringues un peu plus correct.

Son estomac le rappela à l'ordre rapidement et après un petit déjeuner préparer avec soin par Iida et Momo pour toute leur classe, Izuku remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Un coup d'œil à son radio réveil lui appris qu'il était à peine huit heures du matin. Il était donc beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il aille frapper à la porte de la première B.

Alors il s'assit à son bureau et décida de terminer les devoirs qu'il devait rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu avancer dessus depuis la veille et Izuku n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir ses notes chuter pour des devoirs non terminés.

Le temps semblait s'écouler au ralenti, chaque minute durant des heures dans son esprit. Il avançait à peine dans son algèbre et il n'osait même pas jeter un coup d'œil à son travail d'anglais. Il pouvait toujours demander de l'aide à Yaozoru ou Iida, mais ces dernières semaines à réviser avec Monoma l'avaient habitué à un autre confort. Celui d'être boosté pour travailler. Le blond ne lui donnait aucune réponse et lui faisait se retourner le cerveau avant qu'il ne comprenne la matière. Mais ça lui permettait de mieux retenir et après ça, Neito finissait toujours par dire un truc du genre « On apprend beaucoup plus facilement en cherchant les réponses soit même. »

Un nouveau coup d'œil à son réveil, lorsqu'il eut enfin fini son devoir de mathématique, lui appris qu'il était maintenant un peu plus de dix heures. Monoma devait sûrement être déjà réveillé maintenant. Alors il enfila rapidement sa veste, attrapa les cahiers oubliés par le blond a veille, et partis en direction des dortoirs de la première B.

Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour traverser le petit chemin, et il hésita longtemps avant de frapper deux coups assez forts pour qu'on l'entende. Il entendit des bruits de pas et la vox trainante de quelqu'un qui râlait, mais ne devina pas de qu'il s'agissait.

Finalement la grande porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir Honenuki, encore en pyjama, et derrière lui, Kuroiro, qui ne portait qu'un pantalon sombre se confondant avec la couleur de sa peau. L'adolescent au cheveux blanc eut un sourire mauvais en apercevant Midoriya, alors que Juzo n'avait pas plus l'air inquiété que ça de voir que son petit ami préparait un mauvais coup.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Midoriya ? » demanda Shihai avant de passer un bras paresseux autour des hanches d'Honenuki.

Izuku rougit en voyant le geste et leva la tête vers leur visage, comme pour éviter d'avoir leur geste d'affection dans son champ de vision.

« Je viens rapporter des livres à Monoma. Il les a oubliés dans ma chambre hi-

\- Alors comme ça Monoma était dans ta chambre hier ? Ça explique beaucoup de chose ! »

Sans lâcher son petit-ami, Kuroiro se pencha vers Midoriya, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Il nous est revenu dans un sale état et on se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le mettre autant en rogne. Mais on dirait que tout s'éclaire maintenant. »

Juzo, dans une tentative pour sortir Izuku de son embarras, donna une petite claque à l'arrière de la tête de Shihai, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Ne le met pas mal à l'aise s'il te plait. » l'étudiant entré sur recommandation fit face à Midoriya avec un espèce de sourire. « Pardonne-le, il aime bien ennuyer son monde. Monoma est dans le salon, c'est mieux que tu lui rendes ses affaires en main propre et que vous preniez le temps de vous expliquer je crois. Il n'y a personne d'autre dans les dortoirs pour le moment vous serez tranquille. »

Puis il se décala, attrapant le bras de son petit ami qu'il rapprocha de lui pour laisser entrer l'élève de première A. Izuku les remercia en bafouillant, n'osant pas trop regarder les gestes d'affections à peine contenu qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient beaucoup plus démonstratifs que Kaminari et Iida !

Il entendit à peine le gloussement de Kuroiro qui passait une main dans le bas du dos d'Honenuki, glissant sous son t-shirt, et il fila vers le salon à la recherche de Monoma.

Restés dans l'entrée, Shihai embrassa les lèvres de Juzo en marmonnant un « tu es pire que moi tu le sais ça ? » auquel l'autre ne répondit pas. Il espérait après tout que Monoma et Midoriya puissent vraiment se réconcilier. Ce qui n'était pas gagné vu la tête de mule qu'était le blond.

Arrivé dans le salon, Izuku chercha du regard Neito. Il ne pensait pas qu'on lui ait mentis mais pas une seule trace du –

Il n'avait rien dit.

Monoma était emmitouflé dans un plait sombre, un mug à l'effigie de Gang Orca entre les mains et un coussin aux couleurs du héros contre lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille et son regard encore un peu ensommeillé.

Encore une fois, Izuku fut frapper par la beauté que dégageait le garçon – même s'il retenait surtout que l'autre était autant un fanboy que lui vu le tableau qu'il avait devant les yeux ! - mais il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans ce genre de contemplation. Il n'avait toujours pas fait le point sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Monoma, ne sachant pas s'il éprouvait plutôt un fort sentiment d'amitié, où si cela pouvait déboucher sur des sentiments plus… amoureux.

La première étape était de s'excuser pour son comportement plus de déplacé de la veille, et lui rendre ses affaires. Il improviserait pour la suite.

Alors il se racla doucement la gorge pour attirer l'attention du blond qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées à boire sa boisson chaude. Monoma tourna la tête vers lui d'abord sourcils froncés en pensant que c'était surement un de ses camarades de classes. Il se figea en croisant le regard vert d'Izuku.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » cracha le garçon avant de poser brusquement son mug sur la table. Il reversa quelque goutes et Midoriya remarque que c'était du chocolat chaud. « Je ne veux pas te voir Midoriya.

\- Mais... » Izuku serra les livres contre son torse avant de se ressaisir et de les lui tendre. « Je... Je suis venu te rendre ça et m'excuser. »

Mais Monoma eut un petit rire sarcastique.

« Bien sur que tu viens t'excuser ! Le grand Izuku Midoriya, le héros parfait, ne peut décidément pas faire sans s'excuser ! ce serait indigne de l'image du sauveur parfait que tu voudrais être hein ? Mais regarde-toi un peu ! Tu n'es pas un putain de héros et tes excuses hypocrites pour te donner bonne conscience n'y changeront rien ! »

Ouch, ça faisait mal. Et Izuku ne savait pas vraiment si toute cette haine était justifiée ou non, mais il ne s'attendait clairement pas à s'en prendre autant d'un coup. Alors il avança doucement, un pas à la fois, alors que les yeux de Monoma oscillaient entre la douleur et la colère. Il ressemblait à un animal blessé, avec ses cheveux en pétard et son souffle court. Midoriya bougeait lentement, comme par crainte de le braquer encore plus.

« Je… Je crois qu'on devrait discuter calmement de tout ça d'accord ? »

Il lui tendit ses livres, mais Neito ne semblaient pas les voir. Son souffle ne se calmait et il semblait en plein dilemme.

« Je ne veux pas te parler. Ta question hier, c'était pour te foutre de moi n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi.

\- Quoi ? » Izuku écarquilla les yeux. Monoma s'était totalement mépris sur ses intentions ! « Non pas du tout ! c'est juste que

C'est juste que quoi ? Tu voulais savoir si le pauvre type qui t'avais une déclaration débile le mois passé était sincère histoire de rire un bon coup avec les autres abrutis de ta classe non ? C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne parmi l'élite hein ? »

La mâchoire du blond était contractée sous la colère. Et si Midoriya n'avait pas peur puisqu'il se savais capable de l'arrêter en cas de problème, il restait néanmoins inquiet. Neito avait vraiment tout compris de travers et il se sentait blessé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'autre pouvait avoir une si piètre opinion de lui pour penser tout ça.

Lentement il avança sa main pour attraper le poignet de Monoma qui n'essaya pas de se soustraire.

« Regarde-moi s'il te plait. » La voix d'Izuku était légèrement tremblante sous l'émotion et le blond obéit. « Je n'ai pas fait ça pour me moquer. Je sais que je suis trop curieux, et que j'aurais dû éviter de poser ce genre de question. Mais la vérité c'est que je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je pense de tout ça Monoma. Je t'apprécie vraiment, même si tu n'es pas toujours sympa. Tu ne mets personnes sur un piédestal, encore moins la première A qui est souvent mise en avant, et tu crois sincèrement en tes camarades. Ce sont des choses que j'admire beaucoup. Mais ces derniers jours… »

Midoriya sentait ses joues chauffer sous l'embarras. Les yeux gros de Neito le sondaient, à la recherche du moindre signe trahissant un mensonge. Monoma espérait presque que s'en soit un. C'était tellement plus simple de détester quelqu'un. C'était comme un feu ardent qui brûlait son estomac. Mais quand il croisait le regard si sincère d'Izuku, le feu ardent se transformait en une putain de douce chaleur.

Il ne voulait pas être dépendant de ça, il voulait détester, se moquer, hurler, frapper. Il ne voulait pas de la peau douce de l'autre garçon contre la sienne, pas de sa main qui glissait de son poignet jusqu'à sa main pour attraper doucement ses doigts. Parce que ça finirait par partir. Midoriya ne le voyait que comme un potentiel ami. Rien de plus. Et dans ces cas-là, Monoma préférais l'idée de ne rien avoir du tout.

Alors il dégagea, avec regret, sa large main de celle d'Izuku, avant de tendre les bras pour reprendre ses livres. Mais à la place, le corps du garçon entra en contact avec le sien. Midoriya se remis à parler, continuant ses explications avec une voix claire et forte. Les cahiers étaient tombés au sol et les bras fort du porteur du One for All avaient encerlé la taille de Neito pour éviter qu'il ne s'en aille.

Midoriya avait clairement agis sur un coup de tête.

« Ces derniers jours je n'arrivais plus à te voir comme un simple ami. Ta déclaration me revenait en tête à chaque instant et je me perdais à te regarder. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je ressens Monoma. J'ai besoin de temps pour comprendre et démêler mes sentiments. » Après une longue inspiration, Izuku recula, le visage teinté d'une gêne mal contenue. « Quand je t'ai demandé ça hier c'est parce que je craignais que tu sois tombé amoureux d'une autre personne. Des gens intéressants, il y'en a plein à Yuei alors c'était totalement probable. Et c'est égoïste de ma part de vouloir que tu gardes tes sentiments pour moi alors que je ne suis même pas certain de pouvoir de les retourner. Mais s'il te plait… J'aimerais te demander une chose Monoma. »

Le blond hocha la tête. Il était totalement pris de court et son cerveau tournait à deux cents à l'heure pour comprendre ce que lui racontait Midoriya. Il ne l'avait sûrement jamais vu aussi sincère de toute sa vie.

« J'aimerais que tu m'attendes encore un peu. Même si ta déclaration n'était qu'une vaste blague pour toi, j'aimerais prendre le temps de réfléchir vraiment à tout ça et de voir si ce que je ressens pourrait devenir plus. Alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi quelque temps pour faire le point et pour pouvoir répondre correctement à tes sentiments. »

Puis sans une parole de plus, il salua Monoma et fila à travers le salon pour quitter le dortoir. Il sentait les yeux gris de Neito qui le suivaient alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Il croisa Honenuki dans le couloir et le salua rapidement aussi avant de prendre congé pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il ne savait pas encore s'il avait fait le bon choix, mais il se sentait plus léger maintenant qu'il avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.


	3. Chapter 3

**La troisième et dernière partie. je suis joie, je suis tristesse. Cet OS aura été horriblement long ( plus de 27 K) Et je suis très contente d'être arrivée à la fin.**

 **Beaucoup de fluff dans cette dernière partie, c'était après tout, le but de cet écris, mais mes mauvaises manies m'ont vite rattrapées avec une pointe de tendancieux. On n'oublie pas que ce sont ces ados de 17 ans bourré d'hormones ahah.**

 **J'espère que cette dernière partie vous plaira !**

* * *

Toujours debout au milieu du salon, Monoma fixait l'endroit par où était sorti Midoriya. Il venait de vivre une discussion surréaliste et tout son corps semblait figé tellement il peinait à croire que tout ceci était réel.

« Pincez-moi je rêve » marmonna-t-il sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce.

Mais il ne s'attendais pas à se faire réellement pincer, par un Kuroiro caché dans son T-shirt Gang Orca.

« Aïe ! Mais tu es malade ou quoi ? »

Sortant de sa cachette – comment avait-il pu se glisser là, personne n'en savait rien- Shihai se retenait de rire. Son petit-ami arriva quelques secondes plus tard, l'air légèrement inquiet.

« Comment ça s'est passé avec Midoriya ?

\- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas. » marmonna Monoma avec mauvaise foi.

Le blond se pencha pour ramasser ses livres. Il entendait le petit rire de Kuroiro et devait se retenir de lui lancer une remarque acerbe.

« Ce que je voulais dire c'est : qu'est ce tu vas faire maintenant. Il a eu le cran d'être vraiment sincère avec toi. Ça ne te coute rien d'attendre encore un peu non ? »

C'était vrai. En soit il n'avait rien à perdre à attendre que Midoriya se décide sur la nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Mais Monoma craignait un refus pur et simple. Revenir à la case « simple connaissance » alors qu'il y'a quelques secondes il le tenait dans ses bras… Oui mais non.

Alors à la place, il secoua simplement la tête, repris sa couverture et son coussin en plus de ses cahiers, avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre.

« Je crois que je vais rester dans ma chambre aujourd'hui. »

Et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Monoma passe son weekend dans sa chambre. Il appela sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il rentrait à Akita dès la fin de ses examens. Soit exactement dans trois semaines. Et qu'aucun camp n'était organisé pour eux cette année. Il pourrait donc l'aider à tenir l'Onsen, la période des vacances scolaires étant l'un des plus grands rushs de l'année.

Le lundi arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Il croisa rapidement Midoriya entre deux cours et le garçon le salua comme à son habitude. Monoma, lui, ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le garçon alors il hocha simplement la tête avant de rejoindre Pony. Avec un peu de chance, cette espèce de gêne partirait bientôt.

Quel doux espoir.

A chaque fois qu'il croisait l'adolescent, il tournait tout simplement les talons. Il avait fini par se dire, plein de mauvaise foi, que c'était la meilleure chose à faire si Izuku voulait du temps pour réfléchir. Mais à côté, il continuait de provoquer allègrement les autres élèves de la classe A, pour le plus grand désespoir de Kendo qui commençait à se dire que _vraiment_ Monoma ne changerait jamais.

Bientôt, une semaine passa, avec un blond plus fuyant que jamais sous les rires de ses amis. Puis une deuxième, où Monoma n'eut pas le temps de penser aux grands yeux verts d'Izuku puisqu'il dû passer l'examen pratique, qu'il réussit de justesse.

Et quand la troisième semaine arriva, Neito ne pensait même plus à l'éviter, puisque c'était la semaine d'examen et qu'il la passa à faire des allers-retours entre sa chambre remplie de livres de cours et la salle de classe où il crut mourir à chaque question.

Enfin, le dernier jour arriva, et pas de trace de Midoriya alors que Monoma venait de finir ses valises. Son train partait dans trente minutes et le temps qu'il prenne un bus jusqu'à la gare de Tokyo, il aurait dix petites minutes d'avance. Son timing était parfait.

Il termina de ranger son télescope ainsi que ses vêtements préférés pour l'été. Sa peluche Gang Orca qu'il gardait plus par nostalgie qu'autre chose, puis referma le tout. Il laissa par contre, la photo sur son bureau. Il avait repris quelques clichés où il posait avec ses amis, sa mère lui demandant presqu'à chaque fois de leurs nouvelles. Elle serait contente de pouvoir les mettre dans leur petit salon, loin des regards indiscrets de leurs clients.

Enfilant une petite veste par-dessus son polo, Monoma passa une main dans ses cheveux et descendit sa valise de son lit. Il laissa glisser son regard partout dans la pièce pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié, checka l'heure de son départ, puis quitta sa chambre d'internat sans se retourner.

Il dit au revoir à ses camarades de classes, certains le taquinant, d'autre le serrant dans leur bras. Neito trouvait toujours ça drôle, ces embrassades comme s'ils n'allaient plus jamais se revoir alors qu'ils ne se quittaient qu'un petit mois, et qu'il était certain d'en voir quelques-uns monter sur Akita pour « profiter des sources chaudes. »

Quand ce fut l'heure, il quitta le dortoir, son téléphone portable en main. Il n'avait toujours reçu aucune nouvelle de Midoriya, et même s'il était okay pour lui laisser du temps pour réfléchir, il n'était pas vraiment de nature patiente. Si bien que lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de la première A, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas frapper et demander le garçon.

Il soupira longuement, secoua la tête et quitta enfin l'enceinte du lycée pour rejoindre la gare.

Direction Akita.

Lorsque Midoriya se présenta devant la porte de la première B, il apprit que Monoma avait déjà quitter l'école depuis plus d'une heure. Kuroiro semblait mort de rire face à sa mine déconfite, et lui s'en voulait terriblement.

Il avait prévu de le mettre au courant de sa décision avant les vacances ne voulant pas le faire attendre plus de raison. Mais finalement, il se retrouvait à devoir se confesser à la rentrée, et laisser l'autre garçon en plan pendant un mois de plus.

Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois.

Il échangea néanmoins ses coordonnées avec Honenuki, qui lui promis de le tenir au courant de l'état du garçon pendant ces vacances scolaires. Son petit ami lui proposa de prendre le numéro de téléphone de Monoma, mais Midoriya déclina poliment.

Ce n'était pas correct de recevoir ce genre d'informations sans que le principal intéressé ne soit au courant.

Et après quelques salutations, Kendo lui demandant de passer le bonjour à Iida qu'elle n'avait plus croisé depuis la dernière réunion des délégué, Izuku tourna les talons et retourna dans sa chambre.

Son sac était fait depuis longtemps et il n'attendait plus que la visite d'All Might pour qu'ils puissent rentrer ensemble chez lui. Il avait toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa mère avait finalement divorcé et qu'elle sortait avec son modèle depuis l'enfance.

Mais il n'était personne pour interdire à sa mère de fréquenter quelqu'un, surtout si c'était une personne correcte comme l'ancien numéro 1. Un sms le sortit de ses réflexions, All Might l'attendait à la sortie du lycée pour qu'ils rentrent ensemble. Et après une courte réponse, il plaça la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et fila rejoindre son … Son beau-père ? Il avait toujours du mal avec le terme, même s'il vivait chez lui depuis quelques mois maintenant. Mais avec le temps, il était certain qu'il finirait par s'y habituer.

Le trajet jusqu'à son appartement fut bref et silencieux. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Monoma et il se demandait si le blond lui en voulait. En soit, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il donnerait une réponse avant les vacances, mais trois semaines de réflexions avaient été largement suffisante pour qu'il fasse le point et qu'il se dise que oui, il était prêt à répondre positivement aux sentiments de Neito.

Il ne savait toujours pas s'il était gay, bi, ou autre chose. Il y'avait tellement de possibilité quant à l'amour et aux relations amoureuses. Il ne savait pas encore s'il avait choisi sa case, où s'il préférait rester un électron libre sans étiquette.

La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas voir Monoma partir avec quelqu'un d'autre, que son cœur se serrait douloureusement juste à cette idée, et que le fait de s'imaginer faire _plus_ que le prendre innocemment dans ses bras comme la derrière fois ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.

Alors peut-être qu'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux, peut-être qu'il s'agissait juste d'un béguin ou que c'était ses hormones qui le poussaient à dire oui. Mais il voulait laisser une chance à cette histoire. Parce que Monoma avait le droit d'être heureux, et que Midoriya était prêt à tout pour que ce soit le cas.

Arrivé chez lui, il salua sa mère qui le serra fort contre elle, avant de filer vers sa chambre pour vider son sac. Il avait prévu de rester enfermé jusqu'au soir, laissant une part d'intimité pour sa mère. Et puis, il avait pas mal de devoirs de vacances et devait se trouver un stage pour la fin du mois de septembre.

Il sortit son ordinateur portable avant d'ouvrir une page internet. La recherche d'un stage lui semblait plus motivante que ses rédactions interminables.

Son téléphone, resté dans la poche de son pantalon, vibra plusieurs fois comme pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Cela ne pouvait pas être l'un de ses camarades de classe, il les avait quittés il y'a tout juste une heure !

L'espace d'un instant, Midoriya s'attendait à voir un numéro inconnu s'afficher sur son écran et s'apercevoir que c'était Monoma qui l'insultait de tous les noms pour ne pas l'avoir trouvé avant le début des vacances.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, à la place, il vit le nom d'Honenuki s'afficher. Le garçon était plutôt bref dans son message, lui expliquant qu'il partait avec Kuroiro, Kaibara et quelques autres garçons de leur classe dans un Onsen à Akita. C'était un petit voyage qu'ils organisaient tous ensemble et il voulait savoir si lui et d'autres garçons de sa classe étaient intéressés. Il terminait en lui disant que Monoma serait sûrement là, puisque sa mère vivait dans la grande ville.

Il accepta rapidement. Un voyage entre garçons, c'était une bonne idée ! Surtout que ça permettrait aux deux classes de mieux s'entendre. Et puis l'idée de peut-être revoir Monoma lui faisait plaisir. Ça lui permettrait d'avoir une conversation avec l'autre garçon sans devoir attendre la fin des vacances.

Sans perdre une seconde, il contacta les autres garçons de sa classe. Une conversation de groupe fut rapidement mise sur pied avec tous les participants. Midoriya demanda quand même la confirmation à sa mère, qui accepta avec un grand sourire. Elle n'allait quand même pas interdire à son fils de profiter de son temps libre avec ses amis. Même si elle lui fit promettre de lui envoyer un message par jour pour la tenir au courant de son séjour.

Quelques jours plus tard le weekend était réservé, du jeudi au lundi en plein pendant le festival d'Akita, et le groupe était réduits à une dizaine de participants : Kuroiro, Honenuki, Kaibara, Tsuburaba, Awase et Rin pour la première B, Midoriya, Bakugo, Shoto, Iida, Kaminari, Kirishima et Sero pour la première A. Mineta avait bien essayé de s'incruster mais en apprenant qu'aucune fille ne venait, il s'était rapidement désisté.

Iida et Honenuki, les deux plus responsable, étaient chargé de s'occuper des réservations dans une auberge avec bains plus des billets de trains jusqu'à la gara centrale d'Akita. Des bus faisaient la navette tous les quarts d'heure entre la station de train et les différents Onsen se trouvant plus en altitude.

Le départ était prévu pour la semaine prochaine et en attendant, il était plus que prêt à avancer dans ses travaux scolaires et profiter un peu du temps qu'il avait en présence de sa mère. Inko avait prévu une journée à la plage pour eux deux jours avant son voyage. Et All Might semblait rassuré de le voir voler de ses propres ailes.

Tout était donc parfait pour le moment, et il espérait que ce soit le cas jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Monoma soupira, sa tête au creux de sa main, le coude contre le comptoir de l'auberge. Sa mère avait hérité d'un superbe Onsen, avec des chambres communes et d'autres plus personnelles. Il y'avait deux grands bains publiques : Un pour les hommes, un pour les femmes. Un plus petit qui était mixtes. Les chambres familiales et de couples, au nombre de deux ou trois, disposaient chacune d'un bain privé.

C'était beaucoup de boulot et heureusement pour eux, sa mère avait trouvé deux jeunes femmes d'un peu moins de trente ans pour l'aider dans la gestion de l'auberge. Mais quand il revenait pour les vacances ou pendant certains weekends, il se retrouvait au comptoir pour accueillir les clients et tenir les comptes.

 _Tout ce qu'il détestait._

Il alternait parfois avec sa mère et mais aujourd'hui, il faisait l'accueil jusqu'à tard au soir. Yumiko Monoma, sa tendre génitrice, l'avait prévenu qu'ils attendaient un grand groupe d'adolescent. _Oh joie._ Une bande de morveux sans respect qui venaient pour profiter du festival qui commençait le vendredi soir, soit demain et durerai tout le weekend. La ville avait les moyens d'organiser l'un des plus beaux évènements de la région. C'était même une des festivités phare du pays, avec un immense feu d'artifices le dimanche. Et toutes sortes de spectacles et d'activités.

Il avait reçu quelques messages de la part de ses camarades de classe depuis le début des vacances, et les sous-entendus présents dans les sms de Sen et Shihai ne lui annonçait rien de bon. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils organisaient un petit voyage de groupe, où Midoriya serait présent. Et ils insistaient tellement là-dessus que ça en devenait plutôt louche.

Enfin bref, il était bientôt dix-huit heures, un jeudi où l'accueil fermait vers vingt-heure trente, et le fameux groupe d'ado n'était toujours pas là. Il les voyait bien arriver juste avant la fermeture, comme les gamins mal éduqués qu'ils étaient. Mais il fallait rester professionnel, et donc leur apprendre la politesse et la ponctualité n'était pas autorisé, même sans violence.

Mais à peine dix minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée coulissa pour faire entrer le fameux groupe, et Monoma s'étrangla en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

 _C'était une blague._

Tout ceci n'était qu'une putain de _mauvaise blague_.

Pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas totalement le cas. Enfin, il était conscient, aux sourires de ses fourbes de ses amis, que certains avaient prévu le coup, mais les yeux écarquillés des étudiants de la première A, eux valaient leur pesant d'or, et annonçaient clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus au courant de la supercherie.

Reprenant contenance, en replaçant correctement les pans de son Kimono bleu roi, Monoma laissa glisser son regard jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait : un Midoriya aux joues rouges, placé entre Kirishima et Sero qui ne s'étaient toujours pas remis de la présence du blond dans l'auberge. Et encore une fois, ce fût Iida qui prit les choses en main pour le plus grand soulagement des autres.

« Donc tu travailles ici Monoma ? C'est une surprise. »

Le délégué s'avança doucement, sac sur l'épaule.

« En fait l'auberge appartient à ma mère, je lui donne un coup de main lorsque ce sont les vacances d'été. Je suppose que c'est vous la réservation pour la chambre de groupe avec accès aux bains ? »

Iida hocha vivement la tête avant de tendre les billets de réservations. Monoma encoda le tout silencieusement, mais le regard en coin qu'il jeta aux élèves de première B était plus que glacial. Quand il eut fini, il rendit les quelques feuilles à Tenya, lui expliqua qu'il ne devait pas les perdre car ils donnaient accès aux bains.

« Pour ce soir, vous passez vos billets au scanner et demain matin, entre huit heures et midi trente, vous venez et je vais vous faire une carte magnétique pour le reste de votre séjour. Si vous avez la moindre question, il y'a une permanence de nuit il suffit soit de téléphoner, soit de descendre à l'accueil et de sonner. » Monoma fouilla dans les papiers ranger avant de tendre un petit trousseau. « C'est la clé de votre chambre, plus la clé de l'entrée si jamais vous rentrez après vingt heures trente la semaine, et après vingt-trois heures le weekend. Il se peut que la porte principale soit fermée plus tôt ce weekend à cause des festivités, il y'a une étiquette sur chacune d'elle. »

Le garçon referma son classeur, vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre, puis sortit de derrière le comptoir. Il était étrangement professionnel et personne ne s'était attendu à le voir rester aussi calme malgré la présence d'élèves de la classe rivale.

« Suivez-moi, la chambre se situe dans l'un des bâtiments annexes, juste à côté du bain pour hommes. »

Et étonnement, personne ne dit rien. Chacun repris son sac de voyage et suivis le blond qui marchait doucement, ses sandales en bois frappant le sol à chacun de ses pas. Vêtu ainsi il semblait venir d'une autre époque et Midoriya n'arrivait pas à le lâcher du regard. Il n'aurait jamais pensé découvrir une autre facette du garçon durant ce voyage. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et tout semblait en raccord avec ce que dégageait Monoma. Ou alors c'était le blond qui entrait parfaitement dans ce décor digne de l'Ere d'Edo ? Il ne savait pas trop mais les quelques vases et peintures anciennes, les murs en tapis de riz et le sol en bois avaient réussis à le transporter.

« J'ai oublié de vous dire. » repris Monoma sans pour autant s'arrêter « Vous avez accès aux bains pour hommes, qui est en plein air, au bain mixte qui est aussi en plein air et il y'a une salle d'eau dans votre bâtiment, qui comporte un grand bain et des douches. Mais Honenuki et les autres connaissent le fonctionnement. »

Monoma jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, montrant clairement qu'il avait compris ce que manigançaient ses amis.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et l'air frais du jour qui tombait les rafraichis doucement. Ils suivirent un petit sentier, en pierre qui traversait un jardin japonais. Décoré avec goût et simplement. Kaminari, qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue et dont le silence lui semblait pesant, commença à poser des questions à leur hôte. Après tout, le client était roi et ils risquaient peu de se faire mettre à la porte.

« C'est pas trop difficile de s'occuper de tout ça ? Ton père aide pour l'entretient ? »

Mais un coup dans les côtes de la part d'Awase le fit gémir de douleur.

« Non mais t'es pas bien mec ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Il me prend qu'on ne pose pas ce genre de questions à des gens dont on ne connait pas la situation familiale. »

Monoma coupa son ami. Il avait un grand sourire hypocrite au visage, montrant clairement qu'il se retenait de dire ce qui lui passait par la tête parce qu'ils étaient « des clients ». Mais une voix, douce et aux accents chaleureux, coupa le blond avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Mon mari est malheureusement décédé il y'a cinq ans. Mais je suis certaine qu'il aurait adoré s'occuper du jardin japonais. C'était un passionné de la nature et il est là en sa mémoire. »

Yumiko, parce que c'était ainsi que la femme s'appelait, s'avança jusqu'à son fils à qui elle souriait. Sa peau pâle semblait briller doucement et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attaché en chignon. Elle portait, elle aussi, un Kimono traditionnel et des sandales en bois.

Elle salua chaleureusement les camarades de classe de Neito, qu'elle avait déjà rencontré quelques fois, avant de faire la connaissance des autres élèves.

« Oh, vous avez l'air bien plus sympathique que le tableau que m'a dressé mon fils. » rit doucement madame Monoma avant de poser une main sur l'avant-bras de son enfant. « Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire en cette période de haute saison. »

Elle salua ensuite le petit groupe et embrassa la joue de son fils avant de filer. Monoma était prêt à se remettre en route quand la voix de Kuroiro s'éleva depuis l'arrière.

« Franchement, je suis déçue qu'elle n'en ait pas dit un peu plus sur toi, _mon lapin. »_

Mais le blond marmonna juste un « oh ferme là un peu. » avant de reprendre sa route. Bakugo lâcha un « mon lapin ? » clairement moqueur, alors que Denki soutenait que, quand même, c'était mignon mais qu'heureusement que Mineta n'était pas venu parce qu'avec une mère aussi jolie, les sous-entendus auraient jasé.

« Qu'il essaie seulement celui-là, et je l'envoie en enfer. »

Mais la conversation se coupa là, les garçons arrivant devant la porte de leur chambre commune. Monoma se recula après avoir fait coulisser la porte, les laissant entrer. Puis il les salua poliment, mâchoire serrée, avant de se retirer.

Heureusement pour lui, un coup d'œil lui appris qu'il était tant pour lui d'échanger sa place avec l'une des employées de sa mère. Il pouvait donc profiter de quelques heures de sommeil avant de prendre le relais pour s'occuper de la permanence de nuit. Il s'était arrangé avec sa mère pour s'occuper des nuits et de l'accueil l'après-midi- même s'il détestait ça- car Yumiko souhaitait le voir profiter du festival tant qu'il « était jeune et en plein santé ». Son esprit était encore un peu embrouillé de la présence de Midoriya ici. Il savait que c'était un piège tendu par ses amis, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

C'est donc d'un pas léger mais la tête lourde de questions qu'il rejoignit sa chambre.

* * *

Dans leur chambre commune, le petit groupe de garçon avait fini d'étaler les futons pour la nuit. Certains avaient commencer à vider leur sac, et plusieurs d'entre eux étaient déjà prêt pour profiter des bains.

Rin, Awase, Kaminari, Sero et Tsuburaba avait pris des serviettes de bains et pressaient les autres pour pouvoir se rendre dans les sources. Bakugo était à deux doigts d'en choper un pour cogner sur tous les autres avec. Kuroiro et Honenuki se préparèrent rapidement aussi, suivit par Midoriya, Tenya et Kirishima. Il ne restait plus que l'explosif blond, qui se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre Eijiro dans ce séjour qui s'annonçait atroce pour ses nerfs.

Finalement ils se dirigèrent tous vers les bains pour homme, suivant les première B qui connaissaient le chemin. L'endroit était toujours aussi beau aux yeux d'Izuku, qui se demandait quand même pourquoi personne n'avait été prévenu que Monoma travaillait ici. Et aussi pourquoi le blond semblait-il aussi surpris de les voir. Les élèves de la classe B avaient-ils voulu lui faire une espèce de blague ?

Dans tous les cas il restait soulagé de voir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, même s'il semblait toujours l'ignorer d'une certaine manière. Peut-être qu'il pourrait profiter pour aller le chercher après son bain afin qu'ils mettent les choses au clair ? Il n'avait pas envie que le blond continue de l'ignorer comme ça, à chaque fois qu'il évitait son regard, il sentait son cœur se serrer et n'avait qu'une envie : prendre son visage entre ses mains et le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'était pas invisible bordel !

Mais pour le moment, il voulait profiter de la chaleur de l'eau alors qu'il entrait doucement dans le bain. Le cadre était presque paradisiaque à ce niveau. La maman de Neito avait vraiment fait du bon boulot.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua Todoroki qui restait un peu en retrait par rapport au reste du groupe, dont une partie se chamaillait bruyamment. Et par habitude, il le rejoignit en nageant. Il s'entendait bien avec le garçon même s'il n'arrivait pas toujours à le cerner correctement, et il était content de s'en être fait un ami.

Shoto posa ses yeux hétérochromes sur lui quand il se plaça à ses côtés. Mais il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs longues minutes. C'est finalement Izuku qui prit la parole en premier, dégageant quelques mèches bouclées qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

« C'est vraiment sympa que les gars de la première B nous aient proposer ce voyage. »

Todoroki hocha la tête, avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'eau. Ce voyage était surtout une bonne occasion pour lui d'être loin de son père.

« J'ai demandé à Inasa de venir Dimanche pour le festival. »

Midoriya laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Il n'avait plus revu le garçon à l'alter de vent depuis l'année dernière, et il n'aurait jamais pensé que lui et Todoroki soient devenu si bon ami. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça, au final. Après tout, lui envisageait bien de sortir avec Monoma, alors qu'au début du trimestre ils ne s'entendaient pas.

Tout allait toujours si vite. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la vie défilait aussi rapidement, qu'en quelques mois une relation pouvait passer de catastrophique à presqu'un couple. Donc si Shoto et Inasa s'entendaient bien, il ne pouvait être heureux pour son ami.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée que Kaminari et Tsuburaba les entrainaient dans leur guerre des classes. Tenya essayait bien de calmer le jeu mais c'était presqu'impossible avec un Bakugo plus déterminé que jamais et un Kuroiro bien décidé à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à la première A – après tout, il fallait bien se racheter auprès de Monoma d'une manière ou d'un autre hein ?

Ainsi, plus de trente minutes plus tard, la bande d'adolescent sortit tremper des bains, Kimono sur le dos et l'estomac criant famine. L'auberge proposait – heureusement- un petit déjeuner et un repas chaud le soir à partir de dix-neuf heures. Ils étaient donc plus que dans les temps pour se remplir la pense, et c'était une bonne chose quand on savait à quel point certains étaient des ogres.

Encore une fois, ce fut Honenuki et Rin qui prirent la tête du groupe pour guider tout le monde vers la salle à manger. Midoriya se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, Monoma serrait là. Qui sait, le blond était peut-être bon cuisinier ?

Mais arrivez dans la pièce aux tons crème, pas la moindre trace de Neito. Sa mère leur appris qu'il se reposait encore puisqu'il serait de garde toute la nuit.

« N'en profitez pas pour le faire courir partout s'il vous plait. » dit-elle en jetant un regard en coin aux troubles fêtes de la bande.

Mais son sourire trahissait son amusement. Son fils était son petit prince, mais elle adorait le voir gonfler les joues sous les taquineries de ses amis. Alors même si elle demandait un peu de répit pour son enfant, elle savait qu'il y'aurait quelques blagues faites sous son établissement et ne leur en voudrait pas.

* * *

Allongé dans son futon, Izuku n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était bientôt minuit et entre les ronflements de Kirishima et les marmonnements de Tsuburaba – il refusait de savoir quel genre de rêve il faisait à propos de Tsuyu- l'adolescent aux cheveux verts était tout juste bon pour se retourner sans cesse sous sa couette.

Alors, quand son regard tomba sur les étoiles qu'il apercevait depuis la fenêtre ouverte, Midoriya décida de se lever pour aller faire un tour. Même s'il ne croisait pas Monoma, l'air frais de l'extérieur lui ferait du bien et l'aiderait surement à trouver le sommeil.

Mais à peine eut-il mit un pied dehors que se pas le menèrent directement vers le bâtiment principal. Il était tard et c'était très peu probable que le blond attende bien sagement au comptoir. Un ami qui avait travaillé dans un motel une fois lui avait expliquer que pour les nuits, l'employé désigné dormait dans la staff room juste derrière l'accueil. Ce serait surement égoïste de le réveiller. Pourtant, dès que la porte se claqua dans son dos, Monoma apparut dans son champ de vision, toujours en Kimono.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Encore et toujours cette même voix neutre et professionnelle. C'était assez agaçant pour Izuku de se dire qu'il était traité comme un client banal. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors il secoua doucement la tête.

« Non rien, je... Je n'arrivais juste pas à dormir alors je me suis dit que faire un tour m'aiderais… Et toi ? Si tu portes encore ton Kimono c'est que tu ne dormais pas non ? »

Monoma hocha simplement la tête avant de dégager une mèche blonde de devant ses yeux.

« Je regardais les étoiles, c'est plus simple de les voir à Akita. » il hésita quelque seconde avant de tourner les talons. Midoriya se dit qu'il n'avait sûrement rien de plus à lui dire mais il reprit, la main sur la poignée de la porte. « Je sais que tu veux du temps. Mais, ça te dirait de les regarder avec moi ? Je pourrais t'apprendre une ou deux constellations intéressantes. D'après Kaibara il n'y a pas meilleur somnifère que l'astronomie. »

Izuku ne pouvait pas voir le visage de l'autre garçon, mais lui en tout cas, pouvait sentir la chaleur s'étendre sur ses joues, le faisant devenir cramoisi, alors qu'il acceptait. Il suivit rapidement le blond dans la petite pièce qui n'était composée que d'une table basse, d'un four à micro-onde et d'un canapé-lit.

Il y'avait aussi un tabouret près de la fenêtre et un télescope. Monoma l'invita doucement à s'assoir puis régla la lentille de son appareil. Il avait bien essayé de lancer une ou deux piques mais l'ambiance était trop étrange pour qu'elles prennent vraiment. C'était comme si elles glissaient sur Izuku à présent.

« Tien, tu approches ton œil et tu regardes dans l'angle que je t'ai mis. Tu devrais vois une sorte de beignet flou un peu rose. C'est une nébuleuse. »

Midoriya suivis les instructions. Il voyait parfaitement la nébuleuse, même si en effet, elle était pas mal floue. Ensuite, le blond continua de lui montrer certains astres qu'il aimait regarder. La tension avait disparu et il n'était pas rare que leurs mains ou leurs épaules se frôlent. Izuku se sentait vraiment bien, à regarder les étoiles avec un garçon qu'il appréciait vraiment. Mais il doutait encore un peu. Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Et si leur couple était voué à l'échec ?

Il ne voulait pas de ça, pas du tout, surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas parler clairement de ses sentiments à Monoma. Et il devait le faire, au moins par respect pour l'autre. C'est donc la voix un peu tremblante qu'il l'appela.

Neito se recula, il était occupé à chercher une nouvelle étoile, Sirius, quand Izuku l'avait appelé.

« Il y'a un problème ?

\- Oui, enfin non ! Je … Je voulais te parler…à … à propos de notre dernière discussion. J'ai bien réfléchi et je crois vraiment que, qu'on pourrait se mettre ensemble. Si tu veux. Mais j'ai peur de me tromper et…

\- Ecoute. » Monoma coupa brusquement l'adolescent aux cheveux verts qui écarquilla les yeux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça et avait peur que le blond se braque. « Si tu n'es pas sûr, alors continue de réfléchir. Ou passe à autre chose, je ne sais pas.

\- Non ! je veux vraiment essayer d'être avec toi alors peut-être que… est-ce que… »

Izuku baissa la tête. L'idée qu'il venait d'avoir était tout simplement atroce, mais si Monoma acceptait, peut-être qu'elle lui permettrait de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Il n'était sûr de rien mais tant qu'à faire, autant tenté le tout pour le tout, quitte à se prendre une baffe.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi jusqu'à dimanche. Je te promets de garder ça secret et »

Et Monoma éclatât de rire. Le même rire que quand il se moquait de sa classe, et Midoriya sentit son sang se glacer.

« Pardon ? C'est quoi encore ce genre de proposition stupide ? La première A se croit tellement au-dessus de tout qu'elle pense pouvoir avoir un mec le temps d'un weekend puis le jeter ? » Mais Neito eut un profond soupir avant d'hocher la tête. « Je veux quand même bien tester. Parce que je sais que t'es pas un mauvais gars et que t'as sûrement fait cette proposition sans réfléchir. »

Midoriya s'écria un petit « vraiment ? » et il se doutait un peu que son couple ne finirait pas dimanche s'il était aussi heureux que le blond cède à ce caprice. Et sans s'en rendre compte, le garçon aux cheveux verts se leva pour prendre Monoma dans ses bras.

Il resta de longues secondes contre le torse du blond, sa joue frottant légèrement contre le tissu de son Kimono. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Oserait-il le demander ? Il n'était plus à ça près de toute façon. Alors lentement, Izuku redressa son visage avant de demander dans un souffle.

« Monoma ? Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

Neito arqua un sourcil sous la demande de son … Petit-ami ? Oui il pouvait bien l'appeler ainsi dans son esprit, même si leur relation finissait dimanche. Venait-il vraiment de lui demander la permission pour un bisous ? Parce que oui, clairement, dans l'esprit de Monoma, Izuku était bien trop pur pour quelque chose comme un _french kiss_.

A la place, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Midoriya. L'héritier du One for All ferma les yeux alors que ses mains trouvaient le chemin des hanches du blond. C'était doux, une caresse pleine d'espoir et d'attende. La main de Neito glissa entre les mèches folles de l'autre garçon. Il était tenté d'approfondir le baisser mais ce n'était clairement pas une bonne idée pour le moment. Mieux valait éviter de le brusquer.

Mais à peine avait-il décaler ses lèvres, les entre-ouvrant dans un souffle, qu'Izuku repris le baiser, ses mains froissant le tissus bleu roi alors que Monoma se penchait pour se laisser aller à cette nouvelle embrassade. Leurs gestes devenaient un peu plus pressants alors que Monoma entremêlait ses doigts dans les boucles d'Izuku, et que dernier avait déplacé une de ses mains jusque dans le creux du dos du blond.

Neito savait qu'ils devaient arrêter. Ça ne servait à rien de bruler les étapes alors que Midoriya doutait encore de ce qu'il ressentait, mais l'autre continuait de caresser doucement ses lèvres, sa langue glissant sur la lèvre inférieure de Monoma dans une demande implicite. Et c'est avec toute la volonté du monde que le blond se recula.

Il croisa le regard embué de son petit ami et eut un sourire taquin en lui passant son pouce sous les lèvres. Izuku était un véritable appel à la luxure.

« Midoriya… Ce n'est pas le moment. »

Monoma posa une dernière fois ses lèvre sur celle de l'autre garçon avant de le repousser doucement.

« Sérieux ce que vous êtes têtu dans la première A ! »

Mais les deux adolescents étaient trop détendus pour prendre ce genre de remarque au sérieux. Izuku eut un petit rire, rapidement suivis par Neito. Le blond continuait de passer doucement ses doigts dans les boucles vertes de l'autre garçon, et Midoriya avait fermé les yeux, la fatigue le rattrapant subitement.

« Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre avant qu'on ne remarque ton absence. »

Mais l'héritier du One for All ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il n'avait que deux jours pour être sûr de ses sentiments et pour le moment, il était plus qu'en bonne voie pour continuer cette relation sur plusieurs mois.

Comment pouvait-on devenir accro à quelqu'un aussi rapidement ? Il voulait rester près du blond encore un peu et était bien décider à faire céder l'autre. Il n'avait jamais essayé de jouer de ses charmes. Il n'avait ni le charisme de Todoroki, ni la confiance de Bakugo, pourtant, alors que l'une de ses mains était encore dans la cambrure de son petit ami, Izuku releva légèrement ses grands yeux verts. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, son cerveau étant seulement bloqué sur l'option « faire céder Monoma ». D'une voix calme, sa bouche près de la mâchoire du blond, il murmura.

« Est-ce que je peux rester dormir ici ? »

Et clairement, Neito se remerciait pour son self control parce que _vraiment_ c'était presque de la manipulation à ce niveau. Il avait bien envie de dire oui, mais est-ce qu'Izuku assumerait demain, quand la moitié de leur petit groupe aurait comprit où il avait passé la nuit ? A l'heure qu'il est Kuroiro, Honenuki et Kaibara étaient certainement déjà au courant que le garçon aux cheveux verts était avec lui.

Mais quand l'adolescent le regardait ainsi, plein d'espoir dans le regard et ses taches de rousseur ressortant encore plus sur sa peau pâle éclairée par la lune, il ne pouvait clairement pas refuser. Alors avec un soupire, ses mains se posant sur les épaules de Midoriya, Monoma lui permis de rester jusqu'à la fin de sa permanence, à cinq heures trente.

« Mais après tu retournes avec les autres. Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas que l'on se fasse prendre, tu ne tiens pas vraiment tes résolutions. Mais ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait attendre autre chose d'un élève de la classe A. »

Mais Izuku, bien trop heureux d'avoir fait céder l'autre, embrassa simplement le coin des lèvres de Neito avant de le trainer jusqu'au canapé-lit.

« De toute façon on sera jamais aussi démonstratif qu'Honenuki et Kuroiro, même dans dix ans on aura plus de pudeur qu'eux. » le taquina Midoriya sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

Mais le blond, lui, avait très bien entendu. Et alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur l'un des coussins du fauteuil, une glissant sur les épaules de l'autre garçon, il répliqua :

« Dans dix ans ? C'est que tu as déjà beaucoup de projet pour un couple qui se finira peut-être dans deux jours. »

Puis Monoma retira le coussin de sous ses fesses avant de le placer dans son dos, il retira aussi ses sandales et dénoua légèrement son Kimono pour être plus à l'aise. Izuku était assis à coté de lui, ses chaussures avaient aussi été retirée et il avait glisser ses jambes sous lui.

Ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rouge sous la remarque de Neito, mais il se contenta de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

« Est-ce que c'est mal ? Je veux dire… Le but c'est que dimanche soir on se dise qu'on était fait pour être ensemble et qu'on continue. Je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire que tout redeviendra comme avant si ça se fini. Même si je suis assez naïf pour l'espérer. »

Pour une fois, Monoma ne répliqua pas. Il avait après tout, les mêmes attendes, et ce serait mentir que de dire que son estomac ne se tordait pas à l'idée qu'Izuku le rejette dans deux jours. Mais ça restait une possibilité à prendre en compte.

A la place, il déplaça la tête de son petit ami pour qu'il puisse se reposer sur ses genoux, une main caressant ses boucles folles. Et il répliqua :

« Dors maintenant, ça ne servira à rien de penser à ça, ce soir. »

Et Midoriya obéit doucement, ses yeux se fermant sous les attentions de Neito. Il sentait son souffle ralentir alors que son visage se logeait contre le ventre du blond, les plis de son kimono frottant doucement contre sa peau. Il se sentait bien, comme si c'était sa place.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Morphée vienne le happer, Monoma veillant sur son sommeil quand une sorte d'ange gardien.

* * *

Le lendemain pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace de leur nuit ensemble. Midoriya avait suivis ses camarades dans une escapade à travers toute la ville et Monoma avait aider sa mère à nettoyer et rager l'auberge.

Une journée banale qui n'était trahie que par leur bonne humeur, les rougissement furieux d'Izuku dès qu'il croisait son petit-ami. Et surtout, surtout, un Neito qui ne semblait presque plus agacé par la présence de la première A. Ce qui relevait presque du miracle quand on savait qu'il n'avait jamais abandonné sa haine viscérale pour la classe ennemie.

Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait des vues sur l'héritier du One for All qu'il allait se mettre à sympathiser avec tout les abrutis qui lui servaient d'ami. Même si ses amis à lui étaient aussi des abrutis de son point de vue. Mais des abrutis de la première B, alors de bons abrutis.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'abrutis d'un coup.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était incapable de faire le moindre mauvais coup à cette bande de chimpanzés tout droit sortit d'un zoo. Et la comparaison était bien gentille, quand il voyait toute l'eau qu'il avait dû racler après leur passage dans les bains pour hommes.

Le problème ne venait pas de sa mise en couple soudaine, mais plutôt du fait qu'Izuku restait avec eux, et que dès qu'il croisait ses grands yeux verts, il se rappelait leurs baisers de la veille. De quoi lui couper toute envie de scandale.

Il pensait encore à la tête ensommeillée du garçon quand il l'avait réveillé un peu avant qu'il ne change sa permanence. Son regard rempli(?) de fatigue et sa moue un peu boudeuse. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de lui ordonner de retourner dans chambre. Izuku avait vaguement hoché la tête avant de lui demander s'il pouvait revenir le lendemain soir.

« Je ne suis pas de perm' demain soir, en revanche il y'a plusieurs spectacles avec des artistes de rues grâce au festival, si tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble. De toute façon, les autres vont certainement le proposer. »

Et effectivement ça n'avait pas loupé, en plein après-midi, Kaibara avait littéralement obligé Monoma à les accompagner parce que « c'est ta ville mec, tu connais les meilleurs endroits. » Ce qui n'avait pas empêcher Bakugo de faire une réflexion désagréable sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas en colonie de vacances _bordel._ Et de se manger un très poli « Pourtant tu te comporte bien comme un môme de deux ans en manque d'attention. » De la part d'un Neito qui n'aimait pas que l'on use de sa patiente.

Alors le soir même, Monoma avait enfin pu mettre autre chose que les kimonos que sa mère l'obligeait à mettre lorsqu'il travaillait dans l'Onsen et il rejoignit le petit groupe dans le centre d'Akita dès la fin de son service.

Tout le monde était surexcité à l'idée de la soirée qui s'annonçait. Kuroiro glissait des sous-entendus à Midoriya qui cherchait de l'aide chez ses amis. Mais en dehors d'Iida, tout le monde préférait rire joyeusement de son embarras.

Oh bien sur rien de méchant là-dedans ! Ils ne se seraient jamais permis de rire si Izuku étaient vraiment blessé par les paroles. Ils trouvaient juste amusant les petites taquineries des élèves de la première B. Taquineries qui se déportèrent sur Neito dès son arrivée. Et les élèves de la classe A purent voir un Monoma totalement différent lorsqu'il était avec ses amis que lorsqu'il provoquait tout le monde à Yuei.

C'était presqu'un choc, sauf pour Izuku qui commençait à comprendre les différentes facettes de son petit ami.

Pour le moment il se contentait de l'observer de loin. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être aussi démonstratif que les autres couples pour le moment. Alors il restait entre Sero et Kirishima, prenant en photos tout ce qu'il voyait. Il savait que sa mère serait heureuse de voir les clichés qu'il avait pris durant son séjour.

Mais après quelques heures, les différents membres de leurs groupes s'étant séparé en duo ou trio pour admirer les nombreux artistes de rues qui se présentaient. Les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.

Il y'avait toujours le risque d'être pris, mais en dehors de voir que Monoma ne martyrisait pas Midoriya, ils ne risquaient pas de comprendre ce qui se tramait.

« Vient avec moi. » Dit Neito en faisant un petit signe à l'autre garçon. « Au bout de l'artère principale il y'a un cracheur de feu pas mal impressionnant. Je suis certain que ça va te plaire. »

Qu'avait-il dit sur le fait de ne pas s'afficher ? Monoma oublia complètement ses résolutions et entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de son petit ami alors qu'il le tirait à travers la foule. Il sentait la paume chaude de Midoriya contre la sienne, et c'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment.

La rue était noire de monde, et les deux adolescents se retrouvaient presque collé l'un à l'autre pour pouvoir avancer. Mais heureusement, ils arrivèrent à temps pour la fin du show. Monoma leur trouva une petite place, là où il n'y avait pas trop de personnes, et laissa son petit ami profiter du spectacle. Il voyait l'ombre des flammes dansée sur son visage alors que Midoriya était plongé dans la contemplation de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. De son pouce, Neito caressa doucement le dos de la main de l'autre garçon. C'était doux et tendre, un petit geste qui pourrait rapidement devenir une habitude si leur relation continuait.

Le temps passa rapidement, Le cracheur de feu fut remplacé par un duo de mime, puis par une petite troupe de danseur qui apportèrent une toute autre ambiance, beaucoup plus festive. Du coin de l'œil, Monoma vit Izuku taper du pied, en rythme avec les musiques qui passaient et il se pencha un peu pour atteindre son oreille – sans ses sandales il était presque à la même taille que l'autre garçon.

« Je ne savais pas tu aimais danser, peut-être qu'on devrait demander à la troupe de t'engager. »

Midoriya sursauta avant d'écarquiller les yeux en comprenant les paroles de son petit-ami.

« Quoi ? Non ! Je... Je ne sais même pas danser. »

Neito eut un petit rire, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était amoureux qu'il allait laisser tomber son côté emmerdeur, il ne fallait rêver non plus ! Alors il continua à pousser un peu l'autre garçon. Parce qu'il trouvait ça hilarant de voir son visage prendre une couleur rouge soutenue et tenter de cacher vainement sa tête derrière ses bras.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était un peu plus de vingt deux heures, et son portable vibra quelques secondes plus tard dans sa poche pour lui annoncer que tout le monde était rentré à l'auberge sans eux mais que « T'en fait pas, on te couvre, profite bien de ton rencard avec ton mec. »

Vraiment, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter des amis pareils ? Mais malgré ça, il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance les yeux fermés. Et avec Rin le roi des excuses bidons, il était certains que la première A serait bien embobinée et ne poserait aucune question sur leur disparition à tous les deux.

Il proposa alors à Izuku d'aller manger dans un petit restaurant traditionnel dans un quartier plus calme de la ville. C'était un endroit qu'il aimait beaucoup, et dont les plats étaient encore préparés à l'ancienne. Midoriya accepta sans difficulté, et le suivis sur les quelques mètres qu'ils avaient à faire, leurs mains toujours l'une dans l'autre.

Arrivés dans le fameux quartier, l'héritier du One for All remarqua tout de suite le changement d'ambiance. Il faisait plus calme et en dehors des quelques personnes qui sortaient d'un bar où rentraient chez eux, il n'y avait pas grand monde.

L'atmosphère autour d'eux devenait plus intime, ils percevaient encore au loin la musiques et les cris de joies sur l'avenue principale, mais ce n'était qu'un léger bourdonnement. Le calme de ce nouvel endroit les avait poussés à baisser le ton et se rapprocher inconsciemment.

Ils tournèrent dans une petite rue perpendiculaire et Monoma se stoppa devant le restaurant. Une douce lumière orangée filtrait depuis le rideau qui servait de porte, et il entraina son petit ami à sa suite. Midoriya ne pouvait pas se retirer les mots « rendez-vous » de son esprit, alors qu'un serveur les guidait vers une petite table de deux loin des regards indiscrets des quelques clients encore présents.

« Tu vas voir » commence Neito en passant une main théâtrale dans ses cheveux blonds « Le patron est un bon ami à ma mère et on y mange très bien ! »

Et effectivement, ils mangèrent très bien. Des plats traditionnels japonais, du thé, le patron voulu même leur offrit un verre d'alcool qu'ils refusèrent poliment avant de prendre l'une des dernières navettes jusqu'à l'Onsen familial.

Izuku n'avait pas vu la soirée passer, tout s'était enchainé à une vitesse folle et pourtant, la moindre seconde de cette soirée avec Monoma restait gravée dans son esprit. Quand ils descendirent du bus, ils ne se tenaient plus la main mais celles-ci se frôlaient parfois. Le blond raccompagna l'autre garçon jusque dans le petit jardin, entre le bâtiment principal et la chambre de Midoriya.

L'héritier du One for All se retourna et attrapa le bras de son petit ami après que celui-ci lui ait soufflé un « au revoir » et s'apprêtait à le quitter. Les yeux gris de Monoma semblaient le sondé alors que son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure sur comment le remercier pour cette soirée. Clairement, il avait passé l'une des meilleures sorties de sa vie. Il s'était amusé et avait continuer à découvrir de nouvelles facettes du garçon.

Alors il murmura un rapide « merci » avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, une légère pression avant qu'il ne se recule. Mais Izuku était déjà prêt à recommencer pour en avoir _plus_. Il savait que c'était déraisonnable et que n'importe qui pouvait débarquer et les voir ainsi. Mais Monoma passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux verts en bataille avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de la quitter.

Demain était peut-être leur dernière journée ensemble. Mais Midoriya était maintenant prêt à tout pour ce petit rêve éveiller de prenne pas fin. Comme si un voile se levait sur ses sentiments. Il regarda le dos de Neito disparaitre alors que de grosses larme se formaient dans ses yeux.

Il était amoureux, et dimanche serait le jour où il le prouverait pour de bon.

* * *

« Dit moi Midoriya, tu as prévu de faire quoi ce soir ? »

Izuku se retrouvait entre Kaibara et Kuroiro, pendant que les autres garçons terminaient de faire les clowns dans les bains pour hommes. Eux trois étaient déjà rentrée dans leur chambre et enfilaient un Kimono pour le festival de se soir.

Il avait prévu de passer un petit peu de temps avec Monoma, et lui dire qu'il voulait qu'ils continuent leur relation. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que savaient les amis du blond quant à cette histoire. Ils semblaient plus ou moins au courant de ce que ressentait Neito aux vues des sous-entendus qu'ils faisaient, mais jusqu'à quel point étaient-ils au courant ? Le mieux restait de jouer la carte de l'innocence.

« Eh bien, j'aimerais bien essayer quelques stands de tir, et aussi –

\- Non, mais, avec _qui_ tu comptes y aller ? » Demanda Kuroiro avec un sourire. « Iida et Kaminari vont certainement en profiter pour rester a deux, Kirishima et Sero ne vont pas lâcher Bakugo d'une semelle. Sans parler de Todoroki qui a invité Inasa. Enfin tu peux bien rester avec les autres gars, Juzo et Moi on va rester à deux, mais ça risque de pas être super fun… Sans compter que Monoma va sûrement préférer être seul que de supporter ces idiots.

\- Hey ! D'où nous sommes des idiots ? » Kaibara fronça les sourcils avant de se frapper à frapper Kuroiro, mais le garçon s'enfonça dans le premier objet noir à sa portée.

Midoriya, lui, continuait à réfléchir aux paroles de Shihai. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, alors ça lui donnait une bonne raison pour passer la soirée avec son petit-ami. Surtout qu'il avait bien envie de le revoir en Kimono. Même s'il l'avait vu en porter un ce matin, d'une jolie couleur zinzolin rappelant un couché de soleil.

« Hum… Je » commença Izuku en s'attirant directement l'attention des deux autres garçons. « Je crois que je vais passer une partie du festival avec Monoma. Il connait bien l'endroit et grâce à lui j'ai pu faire plein de photos pour ma mère. Je n'aurais qu'à rejoindre les autres plus tard… »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, même s'il omettait de dire certaines choses aux deux curieux qui l'écoutaient attentivement. Et à peine finissait-il de mettre ses sandales qu'ils l'attrapèrent chacun sous le bras.

« C'est parfait alors, du coup ne perd pas trop de temps et rejoint le. »

Plus que le rejoindre, Midoriya fut entrainé à travers l'auberge jusque devant une porte qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant.

« Ce sont les appartements personnels de la famille Monoma. Nous on te laisse ici avant que la princesse nous frappe. »

Et quelques secondes plus tard, Kaibara et Kuroiro avaient quitté le couloir en courant, laissant Izuku seul et ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, dans l'espoir de voir apparaitre sa tête blonde. Mais pas la moindre trace de Monoma. Il soupira avant de remettre correctement le col de son Kimono. Il l'avait choisi dans une teinte nacrée, presque blanche, très classique, mais la couleur lui plaisait beaucoup, quoi qu'un peu salissante. Il y'avait aussi des motifs plus sombres, presque noir, sur le bas de son vêtement et ses manches. C'était très différents des tenues que portaient Neito. Il se demandait d'ailleurs de quelle couleur serait son Kimono ce soir. Il l'avait déjà vu en pourpre, en bleu et en violet. Peut-être un vert sombre ou du jaune ?

Soudain, la porte devant laquelle il était toujours planté s'ouvrit en grand, coulissant jusqu'à laisser apparaitre le sujet de ses pensées. Monoma, toujours impeccablement coiffé, lui faisait face, un éventail en main et déjà vêtu de son Kimono.

« J'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais à entrer alors je me suis manifesté avant qu'on entende tes réflexions jusqu'à l'autre bout de la propriété. »

Izuku rougit, commençant à bafouiller plusieurs choses incompréhensibles avant que le rire de l'autre garçon ne le coupe. Neito attrapa doucement son poignet avant de le tirer à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

« Ne bouge pas, assied toi sur le lit si tu veux, je dois terminer de me préparer et après on pourra y'aller. »

L'héritier du One for All laisse trainer son regard dans la pièce alors que son petit ami disparaissait derrière un paravent. La pièce était de taille moyenne, un poil plus grande que sa propre chambre. Et elle était un mélange de plusieurs styles qui allaient du traditionnel japonais avec un brule-encens, des éléments plus occidentaux comme son large lit, il y'avait aussi une bibliothèque remplie de bande-dessinée franco-belge, des objets collector en rapport avec Gang Orca, des cadres photos, des posters sur l'astronomie. Et près de la fenêtre ouverte, le télescope qu'il avait vu l'autre soir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine que Monoma était sortit de derrière le paravent, son Kimono mieux attaché, et ses sandales en bois aux pieds. En fait, Izuku était perdu dans sa contemplation, remarquant qu'à travers cette chambre insolite, se cachait les différentes facettes de son petit-ami. Son ambition et ses rêves de super-héros, son soutient envers ses amis, il y'avait même une trace de son orgueil à travers la coupe posée fièrement sur l'une des étagères. C'était une pièce haute en couleur qui correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'était Neito Monoma.

Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par un bisou mouillé sur sa joue, et son nez frôla celui du blond lorsqu'il se retourna dans un sursaut.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses en scannant ainsi ma chambre ? Si tu cherches les objets de tortures ils sont cachés ailleurs. » plaisanta le garçon avant de se redresser. « On a encore du temps avant le début du festival, tu voudrais faire un tour en ville avant ? »

Encore une fois, Monoma se montrait étrangement à l'écoute. Pas que ce soit si bizarre que ça dans un couple, mais Izuku devait avouer qu'il s'était attendu à ce que le blond impose un peu plus ses idées. Mais ça restait agréable de savoir qu'il prenait le temps de lui demander son avis, même pur des petites choses comme ça.

Alors Midoriya sourit simplement en retour avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son petit ami. Dire qu'il l'avait embrassé hier soir et que ça lui manquait déjà. Vraiment, il était foutu. Il n'avait jamais eu autant quelqu'un dans la peau que l'autre garçon. Son « amour » pour Uraraka paraissait bien fade à côté des papillons qui montaient jusque dans son estomac.

Pris dans le baiser, Izuku posa une main contre le torse de Monoma pour le faire s'allonger, et le blond enroula ses doigts derrière la nuque de son petit-ami pour le tirer sur lui dans un petit rire. Leurs mains glissaient sur le corps de l'autre sans jamais dépasser la barrière de leurs vêtements. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour passer aux choses sérieuses et même si leurs hormones les aidaient à perdre la gêne qu'ils pouvaient éprouver sur le moment, ils étaient tous les deux conscients qu'il valait mieux ne pas brûler les étapes.

Pourtant cela n'empêcha pas Midoriya de faire glisser ses lèvres sur la peau pâle de son petit ami, descendant jusqu'à sa gorge et y trouvant une zone particulièrement érogène chez le blond qui gémit doucement en faisant rouler sa tête en arrière, réclamant implicitement plus de baiser à cet endroit. Izuku ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais lorsqu'un sifflement traversa les lèvres de Monoma, après qu'il l'ai embrassé à la jonction entre sa mâchoire et son cou, un frisson électrique le traversa et il se mit en quête de faire réagir l'autre encore plus.

L'héritier du One for All, en se déplaçant légèrement pour mieux atteindre la peau à portée de sa bouche, fit rouler ses hanches contre celle de son partenaire. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et il se dressa sur ses avants bras. Neito, lui, ouvrit les yeux, son regard légèrement embué.

« Midoriya ?

\- Je .. Euh… » Izuku passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts était tiraillé entre son désir de continuer et la peur qui reprenait le pas sur son corps alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait. Et s'il avait utiliser trop de force et que ça n'avait pas plu à son petit ami ?

Alors il se releva, prêt à descendre du corps de l'autre garçon mais Monoma le retint par le bras. Il s'appuya sur son autre main pour redresser le haut de son corps. Ses yeux gris cherchaient à établir un contact avec Midoriya, mais le garçon aux cheveux verts avait tourné la tête.

« Il y'a un problème ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin… j'ai … est-ce que ça t'a plu ? »

Neito arqua un sourcil sous la question pour le moins incongrue de son petit-ami. Si ça lui avait plu ? Non bien sûr il avait détesté et c'était pour ça qu'il avait une érection monstre dans son calbar. Mais il ne pouvait clairement pas dire les choses comme ça à Izuku sans risquer qu'il ne prenne ça au premier degré en lui sortant des explications sur les réactions du corps qui n'étaient pas en accord avec l'état d'esprit de la personne. Pourtant il avait bien envie de le taquiner un peu. Alors il tira un peu plus fort sur le bras de Midoriya, en se concentrant pour ne pas copier son alter, parce que peau contre peau et dans son état, il valait mieux éviter de prendre des risques inutiles, de sorte que le garçon retombe sur lui, leur bassin collé l'un à l'autre.

Puis, doucement, alors qu'Izuku écarquillait les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il se passait, Monoma approcha sa bouche vers son oreille pour lui souffler :

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air de ne pas aimer ? »

Le visage rouge, Midoriya bafouilla un « non ». Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il aurait bien repris là où ils en étaient avant son moment de panique mais il avait peur d'avoir cassé l'ambiance. Maintenant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, son cerveau tournait à deux cents à l'heure. Il prenait en compte des éléments extérieurs qui n'avaient rien à voir et se posait de plus en plus de questions comme « et si je ne m'étais pas arrêté ? » Il savait très bien que Monoma aurait stoppé les choses avant que ça ne dégénère, surtout parce qu'il se doutait que le blond n'était pas du genre à profiter des autres dans ce genre de situation. Mais ça le travaillait quand même.

Un petit rire attira son attention vers le garçon encore sous lui. Neito s'était rallongé, bras écarté alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son fou rire. Il savait que c'était lui qui causait l'hilarité de l'adolescent, et ne pu s'empêcher de gonfler les joues comme un enfant.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Monoma !

\- Je… Ahah ! Je sais mais tu es un vrai livre ouvert Midoriya ! »

Izuku gémit un « Tu ne t'excuses même pas ! » outré avant de frapper le blond sur l'épaule. Et sa réaction fit augmenter le fou rire de Neito qui trouvait clairement son petit ami adorable dans ses questionnements insensés.

Mais pour calmer l'air boudeur de l'autre adolescent, Monoma l'embrassa doucement au coin des lèvres.

« Alala, qu'est-ce que j'aime quand tu es comme ça. »

Avant de se figer en se rendant compte de qu'il venait de dire. _Merde._ Bravo Neito, dans le genre casseur d'ambiance... S'il pouvait se coller une baffe, il l'aurait sûrement fait. Mais la réaction de Midoriya ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait.

Le garçon ne se recula pas, il semblait un peu rouge mais au lieu de le repousser, il vint cacher son visage dans les plis de son Kimono noir. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte que leur tenue étaient assorties, et en ce moment, c'était le cadet de leurs soucis. Lentement, Izuku se blotti un peu plus contre l'autre garçon, cherchant désespérément à cacher son visage en feu.

« C'est de la triche de dire quelque chose comme ça Monoma ! »

Passant une main dans les boucles vertes du garçon, Neito le fit redresser son visage avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. De toute façon, à ce stade, autant jouer carte sur table. Ce n'était pas en attendant encore une heure ou deux le temps du feu d'artifice que les sentiments d'Izuku allaient changer, n'est-ce pas ?

« Pourtant c'est la vérité » souffla Monoma en frôlant une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Midoriya. « Je sais que c'est stupide mais ce côté anxieux, à réfléchir toujours à tout, c'est quelque chose que j'aime vraiment chez toi. Ça montre à quel point tu es sincère et que tu ne veux que le bien chez les gens. Même chez moi alors que même maintenant la première A reste ma cible de prédilection. »

Doucement, ses lèvres frôlèrent la mâchoire d'Izuku, remontant vers son oreille avant de descendre sur son cou. L'adolescent avait le souffle court alors que son cerveau enregistrait les paroles de Neito. Lentement, il glissa ses mains sur le tissus sombre recouvrant son torse. Sous ses doigts, il sentait battre le cœur de Monoma à une vitesse. Alors il était aussi stressé que lui ? C'était rassurant au fond.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on… Qu'on peut continuer après ce soir ? »

La bouche du blond se stoppa avant d'esquisser un léger sourire contre la peau sensible de Midoriya.

« Est-ce que tu veux continuer avec moi ? En sachant que je suis un vrai pot de colle.

\- O-Oui… »

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il se frayait un chemin jusqu'à l'épaule dénudée du garçon.

« Même si je continue de ridiculiser la première A ?

\- Monoma... » gémit Izuku en agrippant le col du Kimono du blond.

Mais Neito n'écoutait pas les plaintes de son petit ami. Il voulait continuer de jouer avec ses nerfs pour voir combien de temps il tiendrait avant de craquer. Après tout, il fallait savoir ruser pour obtenir ce que l'on voulait. Et en ce moment, le blond rêvait d'un Izuku pantelant entre ses bras juste à cause de ses baisers.

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr de ce dans quoi tu t'engages ? »

Mais Midoriya se dégagea, avant de poser ses larges mains sur les joues de Monoma et de le regarder dans les yeux. L'adolescent aux cheveux verts avait le souffle court et les joues rougies, mais son regard était déterminé.

« Oui, je sais ce que je veux, oui j'ai envie d'être avec toi et oui, je sais que ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours. J'en aie conscience mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le vouloir quand même parce que bordel, je t'aime Neito et ça me bouffe de me dire que si tu n'avais pas fait cette déclaration stupide pendant notre match, je serais entrain de passer à côté de tout ça. »

Un dernier baiser vient celer la déclaration de Midoriya alors que la seule chose à laquelle arrivait à penser Monoma était « il a dit mon prénom ». C'était stupide d'être heureux pour une si petite chose et le blond n'arriva pas à faire autre chose que rouler, faisant basculer son petit ami – pour de bon cette fois- sur le matelas avec lui.

Et alors qu'un rire s'échappait de leurs lèvres, deux petits coups légers furent frappés à la porte avant que la voix de Yumiko Monoma ne s'élève.

« Mon lapin ? Tu es encore là ? »

Brusquement, le blond se releva, il jeta un regard à Izuku en chuchotant un « pas de stress » avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Sa mère se tenait là, droite dans un Kimono aux tons pastel. Toujours aussi belle aux yeux de son fils malgré les rides qui avaient pris place sur son visage.

« Tes amis mon dit que tu allais au festival avec quelqu'un, je voulais te donner un peu d'argent pour que tu puisses en profiter. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que sa mère lien tendait déjà quelques billets, de quoi manger sur place et faire quelques activités pour passer une bonne soirée.

« Je veux que tu profites. Amuse-toi bien, tu me remercieras quand tu auras réussi à impressionner cette personne avec tes talents de pêcheur. » Elle lui fit ensuite un petit clin d'œil. « Et tu n'oublieras pas de me le présenter. »

Puis elle fila sans demander son reste alors qu'Izuku se levait pour rejoindre un Monoma transformer en statue de pierre.

« Ta mère à l'air vraiment gentille.

\- C'est un ange tombé du ciel, même si je ne m'attendais pas à ça. D'habitude elle est plus du genre réservée et douce. Un peu comme toi. »

Le souris niais d'Izuku indiqua que le compliment avait marché. Et en se retournant vers lui, Neito replaça correctement le col du Kimono de l'autre garçon.

« Bon on y va ? »

Après tout, une soirée merveilleuse les attendait, entre takoyaki chaud mangés entre deux stands, une pêcha aux poissons rouges et une visite au stand de tir où Midoriya attraperait la seule peluche en forme d'orque pour lui, ils avaient tout le loisir de profiter du festival en amoureux.

Surtout qu'ils tenaient tout les deux à leur baiser sous les lumières du feu d'artifice.


End file.
